If You're Not the One
by persephoneia
Summary: COMPLETE -The new DADA teacher has a scheme to get the Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along. You've met her before, and why is the Slytherin Prince not too happy about it? Unexpected friendships, alliances, calamity, romance ensue. DMHG, NMSS Romance
1. Chapter One

**If You're Not the One**

By E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_) (formerly Narcissa Black)

Please keep in mind that this was written just after _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

Also, keep in mind that this was my first work here on written a long, long

time ago (I shudder at the thought). I do, however, hope that if you decide to read it,

that you will find it enjoyable. Cheers!

**Summary**

Entering their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione find that they have a

new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who turns out to be someone unlikely, and

is intent on getting the Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along. Who is she, and why does

she care? What means is she willing to use to get the rivals to be civil towards one another?

How will the students react to all this? Draco Malfoy faces some hard decisions, which will

ultimately decide his fate. His mother wants him to take a different path than the one his

father did, and avoid making the same mistake... But wait, where does she fit into the

equation? (Eventually a DM/HG Romance, with some others, perhaps, and some, maybe

predictable, twists and turns along the way)...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters taken from J.K. Rowling's books; they're all hers (Though

I wouldn't mind taking Draco off her hands... laughs evilly) and I'm just temporarily

borrowing them for this story... Songs and poems contained herein to provide emphasis

and/or set tone for/in chapters are not the property of myself, and credit will be given to

those to whom it is due when that is the case...

Spoilers present for Harry Potter through _Order of the Phoenix_

This is my first fan fic, so I hope you'll be kind, and please read and review:)

Thanks!! Oh, and one more thing, if you find that some of my chapters seem on the short

side, it's because this way I can update more often… So here's the first chapter:

**Chapter One: If I Could Turn Back Time**

Narcissa woke to the sunlight dancing through the long windows in her bedroom. It

was just before six-thirty in the morning, and the sun was just starting to come up over the

horizon. She got up out of bed, the bed she had shared for so many years with Lucius

Malfoy, from the beginning until… just last spring… when he had been hauled away to

Azkaban. She wiped a tear that streamed down her face, like a river of despair over her

cream complexion.

It wasn't that she missed him so terribly. Not that at all. Rather, it was the habit

that she missed, and even then not so much. She was free now, or more free than she had

been before. He had never mistreated her, but she found that after he joined the Death

Eaters, he had changed somehow. She thought the birth of a son would somehow bring

him back, the loving Lucius Malfoy, the man she had married, given up so much for… After

Draco was born, he seemed to come back, for a while.

And then Voldemort fell. In the years that followed, he was consumed by the Dark

Arts, by his service to Voldemort, attempting everything to bring his master back, ignoring

his family practically, until Draco started at Hogwarts. That had been at her insistence.

Lucius had been prepared to send him away to Durmstrang, but she would never have

allowed it. She remembered the day he got his letters…

_--Flashback--_

Two owls had come that morning, both for their son, and he had come down the

stairs with a defiant smirk on his face. The house had the aroma of bacon and scrambled

eggs, and pancakes and maple syrup, the Saturday morning usual, as the house elves

busied about. He had entered the kitchen, to find his mother and father sitting at the table,

having coffee, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"School letters?" Narcissa had asked.

Draco had nodded, holding them up. "Durmstrang and Hogwarts."

At that point Lucius had said, "bring them here, Draco."

Draco did as he was told, of course, and took a seat at the table.

His father had looked over the letters, an arrogant smirk on his face, before meeting

the gaze of Narcissa, and then Draco, and saying, "We will need to visit London to get your

school things. You start at Durmstrang on September first…"

"He most certainly will not," Narcissa had said, her words cutting through the air like

a sharp knife, and clearly catching her husband off guard. "He will be going to Hogwarts."

Her voice had a tone of finality in it; Lucius overlooked this, hoping he could gain the upper

hand.

"But his training for the service for the Dark Lord will be…"

"He is not going, Lucius. I will not allow my son to go to Durmstrang. It is simply

too far away. He will be absolutely fine at Hogwarts, under the studies of Professors

McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape…" She had been firm in her response, and Lucius knew better

than to argue with her when she had that set look of determination in her eyes, and tone of

affirmation in her voice.

Lucius looked at her. He could not argue with the abilities of certain Professors, she

had known that, and the mention of a fellow Death Eater was certain to get Narcissa her

way…

_--End of Flashback--_

She grimaced. The "Dark Lord," as her husband called him, had taken over his life,

and taken away almost all that was important to her. Except Draco. She would save him

from the path laid out for him. There had to be something she could do… some way to

change things. Another tear streamed down her face, and she wiped it away. She would

worry about this later; today she had to take her son to King's Cross Station. It was time

for him to return to Hogwarts.

She went downstairs and had coffee in the patio, overlooking the gardens of the vast

Malfoy estate. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she turned to see her son, already dressed

and seemingly ready.

"Good morning, mother."

She smiled. His demeanor had softened since his father had been imprisoned, the

arrogance had lessened, and that air of superiority was breaking down as well, but one

thing was certain, he wanted badly to exact revenge on Harry Potter. She would talk to him

later about this, because Lucius, as much as she loved him, had certainly gotten what he

deserved.

"Good morning, Draco." She looked at the clock. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

At that moment, two house elves brought down his trunk, and Narcissa said, "Well,

we'd best be on our way."

They had decided to travel by floo – since Draco was not yet of age, starting his sixth

year at Hogwarts – to the Leaky Cauldron, and form there they would catch a ride to King's

Cross Station on a muggle taxi.

When they arrived at the station, Narcissa looked around. It had been a couple of

years since she had come, Lucius insisting on taking Draco by himself for the past few. She

looked around.

There was a small crowd near the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters, and

she could not help but examine them. There were several redheads, the Weasleys, she

thought. Two of them were identical, the twins, most likely, who had left the school on

their broomsticks in front of stiff old Professor Umbridge to open a shop in Daigon Alley.

Narcissa smiled at the look that woman must have had on her face. Looking on, there was

a balding, thin man, also with red hair, Arthur, and his wife, a somewhat round woman,

Molly, whose hair donned the same red hue. There were two more redheads, a tall, lanky

boy, who looked about Draco's age, likely Ron something-or-other, and a girl, who was a

little shorter than him, Virginia, Ginny, the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, wasn't

it? There was a boy with dark hair, and that unmistakable lightning-shaped scar on his

forehead, Harry Potter, and a girl with brown hair that fell in layered waves, who had an air

of superiority about her, not unlike the one Draco often had. Narcissa smiled. This

promised to be a very interesting year, indeed.

That was when she noticed several others with them as well. There was a woman,

about the same height of the tall Wealsley boy, with long pink hair that was braided, but

other than that nothing out of the normal… 'Except the eyes,' Narcissa thought. 'She has an

air about her… like Andromeda, my sister… She had a daughter, Nymphadora, I think… my

niece…' She remembered what Lucius had come home talking about after his last visit to

King's Cross, about the Weasleys, Potter, several others accompanying them, and a dog… a

big, black dog… her cousin, Sirius. She sighed. He had died before the end of the last

term, unaware of how sorry she was for everything, all her regrets. Unaware of how she

wished she could change things. She fought back the tears that threatened to escape her

eyes, but was unable to do the same with her thoughts, which ran away with her. If only

she could turn back the hands of time, to change the things that were to come, retaining

her present knowledge. She could make things better with her family, make a difference,

help her son, save her husband, and maybe her cousin as well. It was impossible, she

knew…

"Mother?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She sighed "Yes, Draco."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, just thinking…" she looked at the group, as they crossed the barrier one

by one, and she reached a determination. She might not be able to set things straight with

Sirius, but she would do her best with the others. If they did not understand, or wish to

accept her apologies, fine, but she would at least try. She would make an effort, and Albus

Dumbledore had promised to help.

**Author's Note**

Hope you liked the first chapter… I thought it would be interesting to let you guys into

Narcissa's head for a bit, you'll see why later… I've got it all planned out… Just need to get

the story out of my head (it's in there somewhere) and typed up. Okay, romance will be

coming up… I'll update later today and hopefully add two chapters… Try to get you to the

romance part… Maybe… R&R Please!! Thanks for your time :)

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Start of a New Year**

Draco looked at his mother, who appeared deep in thought, ignoring everything

around her, very focused, it seemed, on the Weasley's, Potter, Granger, and the commotion

they were causing. Typical. Potter was always searching for attention. They disappeared

through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, and he heard Narcissa sigh.

"Well, mother, I have to say 'goodbye' now," he said, hugging her.

"Bye, Draco. Have a nice ride to school, and be safe, please." She looked at him,

ostensibly worried.

"I'll be alright, don't worry," he said, trying to calm her.

"Okay, but I'll be in touch…"

"Bye mum." They hugged again, and he pushed the trolley carrying his things

through the barrier. He wondered what exactly his mother meant, when she'd said she'd be

in touch. There was something different about her voice, almost mysterious, as though she

was hiding something, or wanted him to guess a secret she had…

He was not afforded the opportunity to further ponder his thoughts, however, as the

whistle to the red steam engine of the Hogwarts Express rang out, and he hurried on the

train.

Draco wondered around, looking for a compartment, for what seemed like ages.

When he was almost to the end of the train, he stumbled across one containing Pansy

Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, who asked him in before he could turn away, unnoticed.

"Hello, Draco." Pansy batted her eyelashes at him, and played with a strand of hair

that had come loose from the tight bun most of it was slicked back into.

"Why don't you join us?" asked Millicent, as she leaned back in her seat, towards the

window, trying to look provocative.

He looked around fretfully. "Actually, I'm looking for Crabbe and Goyle, have you

seen either of them?" he asked with haste. He certainly did not want to get stuck with his

"fan club" for the remainder of the trip, because between the two of them, they probably

scarcely had two-thirds of a brain. The other third of which was likely split between his two

bodyguards. He chuckled.

Pansy mistook this for amusement and interest, and grabbed his hand. "No, we

haven't seen them, as a matter of fact, but why would you want the two of them, when

we're right here?" She pulled him down onto her lap.

This surprised him somewhat, but not completely, since she had been making

advances towards him ever since their second year. They had been welcomed up until this

point, when he had actually enjoyed the attention Pansy and her sidekick Millicent would

pay him, as though he was a king. This was a bit much, though, and at that moment he

decided he had to have some standards. So he looked at her, and said, "Listen, Pansy, I'm

sorry, but I really have to find Crabbe and Goyle, they… have the rest of my Transfiguration

homework, and if I don't get it back now, I may not see it before class. You know how

those two are." He paused and got up. "I'll see you later," and with that, he got up and

left.

As he walked looking for another compartment, thoughts again flooded his mind.

Why had he just been unresponsive to the offer of two perfectly… erm… okay, somewhat,

attractive girls, who would likely have done anything he wanted, given him anything he

could have asked for? Was it because he expected someone with something more? Deeply

pondering this, and obviously not paying much attention to where he was going, he bumped

into a girl in the middle of the corridor. She had long, chestnut colored locks that fell in

wavy layers almost to her waist. She was tall, though not as tall as he was, and thin, and

perfectly curvy, and would have been beautiful, had it not been for the fact that he missed

her face. She squeezed by him before he could even apologize, and he noted sobs coming

from her. 'She must have been very upset,' he thought. 'I wonder why she's crying...'

He continued through the train, and ran into Montague from the Slytherin Quidditch

team, who asked whether he'd practiced through the summer. They chatted some and

Draco found an empty compartment, in which he left his things. He continued searching for

his lost friends, aware that they may have passed him by when he was in another

compartment, but determined nonetheless.

When he reached the last compartment, he was greeted by the sight not of his

partners in crime, but of Potter and Weasley arguing furiously. He decided that rather than

interrupt, it would be far more interesting to listen in…

"Ron, you're such a git! How could you have said that to her? Are you mad?" came

a voice, likely Potter's.

Another voice, Weasley's, then responeded, "Harry, she needs to grow up, and

realize that just because--"

"You're not being fair, Ron--" Harry interrupted.

"She's the one that's not being fair! All this time, and now she says…" He was

yelling, but stopped, mid-sentence, as he had noticed Draco standing in the doorway.

"Quite an argument you two were having. I guess the honeymoon's over, huh?

Yeah, that's the trouble with people today," he said coolly.

"Shut up, Malfoy…" came Ron, whose face was as red as his hair, and starting to turn

a hue of purple.

"How original, Weasley. You know, insulting you is not even worth it unless the

mudblood is around. At least she can hurl insults properly." With that, he slammed the

door to the compartment shut.

An awkward silence followed in the compartment. "That was odd," said Harry, after

five minutes had passed, hoping Ron had cooled down.

"Yeah, it was, but did he…?"

"What? Hear all of what we said? I dunno. Doubt it, but I'm not sure." Harry tried

to maintain a cool demeanor, so that Ron would not worry or, worse yet, go after Malfoy

and grind him to a pulp.

"I hope not, Harry. That's all I need, for him to be going around spreading rumors

about me," he said, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry; I don't think he heard enough to…" At that moment, the train

stopped. 'Time to start another year at Hogwarts,' thought Harry. "It'll be okay." He

hoped the year would start alright, and that Malfoy had not overheard his friends' troubles.

**Author's note**

Yippee!!! Another chapter up!!! Thanks for reading… Okay, if you had a little trouble, the

first part of the chapter is Draco's POV, sort of, and then it's Harry's in the compartment,

when Draco leaves. I hope that clears up any questions you might have... So, what

troubles are Ron and Hermione having? Who was that girl Draco ran into? And where

exactly are Crabbe and Goyle? (no, I didn't kill them off, though that would be fun, wouldn't

it?!?!?) All to be answered in the next chapter (hopefully, except maybe the whole Crabbe

and Goyle thing, laughs evilly)... Read on...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Surprises at Hogwarts**

The Great Hall looked magnificent as always, with its flagged stone floor, velvety

starlit ceiling, and sea of candles floating through the air, illuminating the four long house

tables and the staff table, with lustrous gold plates and goblets waiting to be filled with

scrumptious food for the start-of-term feast.

Hermione took a seat across from Parvati Patil, who was listening to Lavender Brown

tell her about how she'd spent the summer in Paris. Uninterested, she looked near the staff

table; a door opened, and out came the new students. As they lined up in front of

everyone, the anxiety notable in their appearance and demeanor, Professor McGonagall

brought out a familiar three-legged wooden stool and placed the frayed, patched Sorting

Hat onto it. There was a silence, and all eyes fell onto the hat, and it began to sing its

song. The song changed every year, but the puzzled looks in some of the first years' faces

did not, Hermione noted. Once the Sorting Hat finished, applause echoed through the Great

Hall.

McGonagall then unrolled a large parchment scroll, as she did every year, and began

to call names from it. One by one, the students came forward and sat on the stool, waiting

for the Hat to yell the name of a House. As the line dwindled, Hermione remembered how

almost every year, she had sat near Harry and Ron and they had watched the sorting...

except for second year, when the pair had taken Arthur Weasley's enchanted car and

crashed it into the Whomping Willow. She almost smiled... almost. It was difficult to

believe that after all they'd been through, Ron and Harry could still be so immature. She

thought back to the train ride to school...

The day had started out pleasantly enough, with the traditional trip to Daigon Alley

and then the Hogwarts Express. The train ride had been uneventful, up until they started

talking about school. Hermione had received all Outstandings in her OWLS, and Harry had

done fairly well, too. Ron had done okay, but he seemed a bit jealous of the fact that the

other two, or probably more specifically Harry, had done better. Then came the subject of

summer homework. Ron already seemed a bit worked up, and when the assignment for

Potions was mentioned his eyes opened wide. He looked as though he was going to spasm,

but then glanced at her, and said, "You'll let me see yours, right, 'Mione?" "No," she had

snapped. "Ron, you need to be more responsible. How can you expect that every time... I

mean, look even Harry did his..."

That had been it, Harry. Ron was jealous. But jealous of what? They were best

friends, the three of them, right? Every time that Harry did something she commended him

for, though, Ron's ears seemed to go pink. She remembered listening to him before he had

made the Quidditch team himself, during matches when Harry, then the youngest member

of the team, would fly around gracefully, looking for the snitch, having a better winning

record than any other player at the time. She rembered how he'd acted during the

Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, how he hadn't believed Harry had not put his name in

and was jealous that he got to compete. She couldn't blame him for wanting to be noticed,

but he could act a little more mature about it. She didn't get as much attention as Harry,

and she never let it get to her.

Ron had looked at her in disgust, and thrown harsh words at her, after which she left

the compartment, so he would not be able to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She'd even run right into Draco Malfoy, who had looked at her with a trace of...

concern... He didn't even recognize her, or realize who she was. 'Amazing what a new

hairstyle can do,' she thought. Ron hadn't paid notice to it, and neither had Harry, but

Malfoy seemed to. He hadn't even given her the traditional insults or called her a mudblood

or anything...

At that moment, Dumbledore spoke -- taking everyone from their thoughts -- from

the front of the Great Hall, at the staff table. One of the chairs was empty, but all the staff

of former years seemed to be there.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This might be an especially difficult time for

us, in light of all the bizarre happenings of late, but you will be safe within the walls of this

school. For that reason, no students are to go roaming about outside after sundown.

Hogsmeade visits may be suspended, as well. These measures have been put in place for

your own safety, and I trust you will comply with them." He paused and looked at Harry

and Ron. "Also, this might be more happy news to you all; we have decided to have a

Quidditch Homecoming Ball before the break. To lighten up and allow you all to relax, you

might say. More information will be forthcoming, from your heads of house. We also have

a new addition to our staff, who is unfortunately unable to join us right now, as she has

taken ill. However, I have no doubt that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will start as

scheduled. Well, enough of that now, so thank you all, and let us enjoy the start-of-term

feast."

The plates filled themselves with mashed potatoes and turkey and all the delightfully

mouthwatering food one could imagine.

At the Slytherin table, Draco looked over at the Gryffindors. Halfway through dinner,

and he was bored already. Crabbe and Goyle's abilities with interesting conversation were

quite limited. All they were good for was standing around and cracking their knuckles. It

turned out they had been going from compartment to compartment looking for him on the

trip, but had somehow gotten distracted when they reached the one with Pansy and

Millicent. He scoffed. Then he wondered how they had spent the rest of the trip, and could

have kicked himself. What had happened? It was as though something had been pulling at

him to leave the compartment... and then...

Deciding to take his mind off things, he turned his sights to the Gryffindor table

again. He spotted Potter and the Weasel, but where was Granger? He searched the table

for her, and then... No, surely that could not be... He rubbed his eyes... But it was... The

girl who had been crying on the train... She was the same one he had taunted and called a

mudblood, and basically tried everything in his power to make her life miserable... She had

changed... changed so much... He wondered how things might be different if... But no, it

was too late, there was nothing he could do...

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter... No romance yet, but it'll get there... Anyways,

please R&R... or you could read the next chapter first : )

E. C. Miltoni


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Double Dose of Slytherin-Gryfindor**

The night was unsettled, with a violent storm having come, and the morning

appeared dreary, sunless. After getting dressed and grabbing her wand, Hermione climbed

down the stairs to the common room, where she found Harry waiting for her.

"Good morning, Harry. Where is everyone?"

"They're down at breakfast, they left a few minutes ago, and I thought I'd wait for

you, and maybe we could talk -- about Ron."

She sighed. "Okay, Harry."

They went down to breakfast together, and had just sat down when Seamus

Finnigan and Dean Thomas came by, schedules in hand.

"Looks like we have a double dose of Slytherin today," said Dean, a look of disgust

on his face.

"This really sucks," replied Seamus.

Harry took his schedule. "Oh no! Potions this morning!"

"Well, at least there's Transfiguration later. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts

tomorrow morning, and a Charms afterwards. That should be easy, or interesting at least"

said Hermione.

"Oi, that's right. We don't even know who the new Professor is..." replied Harry.

Then Dean said, "Well, we'll be the first to find out, because she has no classes

today."

"So we have no clue what to expect," Seamus paused. "Oh my god, look, we have

Potions with Slytherin!!"

"At any rate, it can't be worse than last year," Hermione sighed.

"That's true," said Harry. He paused. "Listen, you guys, Hermione and I need to get

our things, so we'll be seeing you later."

They had just left the Great Hall, when Hermione said, "Harry, there's no time for us

to talk now."

He looked at her, and then said, "Yeah, I know, we'll talk at lunch, alright?"

She nodded, and they headed down to the dungeons for Potions.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class, just after Hermione came through the

doorway to the dungeon. Luckily, Snape was not there just yet. She glanced around. The

only seat left was one that she certainly did not want to take –- one next to Draco Malfoy.

She took a deep breath, seeing that evidently Ron's temperament had not subsided,

as he had sat with Harry and was looking at her, muttering something under his breath

while Harry tried to calm him down. She walked up to the empty desk at the far end of the

room, and pulled out a chair. She sat down silently, not wanting to say anything to Malfoy.

It was bad enough she needed to sit next to him the entire class, the last thing she needed

was someone else mad at her. But then again, what did she care what Malfoy thought?

Draco had taken his seat in Potions not two minutes before. The class had filled up

quickly, and surprisingly Potter and Weasley were again not in the company of Granger.

That was odd. That was very odd. Then he saw her come through the door. She looked

beautiful. Her slender body glided gracefully into the classroom, her robes fluttering behind

her, and her auburn hair glistening in the torchlight.

The only seat left was next to him, and they both seemed to realize simultaneously,

but he was able to hide his emotions well. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but

she didn't seem to notice. She was too absorbed in avoiding looking at him.

When she sat down next to him, he said simply, "Morning, Granger."

She sighed. "Good morning, Malfoy."

He turned to look at her, but she was just evading his gaze. Their voices had not

been unpleasant. As a matter of fact, he had tried to sound friendly. She seemed to lack

all emotion, however...

"Look, she's a traitor. She likes to show off, telling us about her great OWLS and all,

and the homework and all the extra she's done, and then she won't let me copy her work

anymore. If that's not selfish, I don't know what is."

"Calm down, Ron."

"Look who she's sitting next to now. I'll bet she's doing it just to make me mad. It's

just like how she's always trying to make me feel bad by complimenting everything you do,

and ignoring me. Next thing she'll be talking about how great Malfoy is and..."

Harry could not believe his ears. Ron was jealous. Ron was jealous of him. Wow.

He looked at his friend in disbelief, but decided it would be best to let his anger boil over

unaided.

At that moment, Professor Snape walked into the room. He took roll quickly, then

said, "You are to follow the instructions on the board, just like last year. This time, you will

be making a more advanced potion. The goal is to have you all make Polyjuice before the

end of the year. Samples from each of your potions will be collected after class, so get

started." The students shuffled about to gather the ingredients, and Harry looked at Snape.

He too seemed to have noticed how Hermione and Malfoy had been seated together.

Hermione sighed. "Listen Malfoy, I'll get the ingredients, you start heating the

cauldrons --"

Draco interrupted. "No, I'll get the ingredients. You stay here and heat the water in

the cauldrons. I'll be back." With that, he got up and headed for the storeroom.

'That was odd,' Hermione thought. 'Draco seems to want to be _helpful_...'

When he got back to their station, Hermione had heated the water to a rolling boil,

so they were ready to add some of the ingredients.

As they chopped the ginger roots finely, Draco looked at her. "Listen, Granger, are

you alright?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy" she said, somewhat coolly, without returning his gaze.

They were working quite efficiently, and finished well before the rest of the class,

and before Snape could pass by.

"No wonder your marks are so good. That was the fastest I've ever finished

something," said Draco.

"Well, I like to work quickly, always careful of course..."

"Don't worry, I like to do _lots of things_ quickly, too," he said, smirking.

She caught on immediately. "Well, Draco, listen, it's nice to know someone

fantasizes about me in that fashion, but if you think something like that is actually going to

happen your hormones clearly must be affecting your thought processes."

He chuckled at this unexpected riposte. "I'm sorry, that always happens when I'm

around—"

"Miss Granger, would you kindly save the chitchat with Mister Malfoy for lunch or

some other time?" hissed Snape. "You may have finished, but that does not mean everyone

else has."

Draco fell silent, and Hermione turned scarlet. "I'm sorry, Professor..."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch...

**Author's Note**

Hope you found that chapter interesting... I'll be adding some more tomorrow, hopefully...

Oh, and as always, please R&R... and thanks for your time : )

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: A Resolution of Sorts**

Ron picked up his things and headed to the door. He waited for Hermione, who got

up quickly to avoid any unnecessary attention from Malfoy. Why was he looking at her that

way? If he did anything to her...

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice said, "Hey, Ron."

He turned around. "Listen, 'Mione, I'm sorry for being such a selfish, thoughtless git.

I didn't mean any of it, it's just that..."

She sighed. "I know, Ron, you get jealous sometimes, Harry does get a lot of extra

attention and all, but always remember that we're friends. Best friends. We're supposed to

be there for each other. Harry would like more than anything else to be out of the

spotlight, but he can't. He's learned to deal with it, and you have to, too. Look, Ron, I

don't love either of you more than the other, and you have to realize that. You're both

special in your own way."

He looked around. "Let's talk some more at lunch, okay?"

"Sure."

With that, they both went up to the Library, telling Harry on the way that they were

going to talk...

The library was quiet. Ron and Hermione sat down at one of the tables towards the

back, where they could see anyone coming, and were well out of earshot of Madame Pince,

the librarian.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about

what I said earlier --"

"You don't have to --"

"Let me finish." He paused. "I'm sorry. I guess sometimes my temper gets the

better of me. It's just that, putting my feelings aside, you and Harry, you're like family to

me, and I don't want either of you to get hurt, but if this is how you want things to be, then

I'll respect your decisions --"

A look of realization came across Hermione's face. "Ron! There's nothing going on

between me and Harry!"

He was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "Dating either of you would be... You guys are like brothers to me...

That would be gross!"

"I guess." Ron paused. So Hermione and Harry were not anything more than

friends. That was good. He really liked her, even if she didn't feel the same way about

him... He could live with that... But for Harry to again get something he so wanted...

Harry had everything... It just wasn't fair... He wouldn't say anything for now... At least

she would continue talking to him that way...

Harry walked into the Great Hall, leaving his two friends to resolve their problems in

the library. He sincerely hoped they would be able to work things out. Ron seemed to be

very easy to set off lately, and Harry found himself wondering why. He had a certain

possessiveness about Hermione that was just... disturbing. Ron had liked her for what

seemed like ages, up until fifth year, when he had professed that he liked Pavarti. Why the

sudden change now? 'It was probably the compliments I paid Hermione.' Harry thought.

That would be it. When Harry had told her at Daigon Alley how much she had changed

since they started at Hogwarts, Ron seemed to shoot daggers at him. But why? If Ron

didn't like her anymore, then why shouldn't someone else have a chance? Harry was taken

from his thoughts when Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat next to him and started

asking about the upcoming Quidditch season...

In the Great Hall, Draco looked around for Granger. It was halfway through lunch

and he hadn't seen her since class. That was odd. She always came to the Great Hall with

Potter and Weasley. If one was here, the others would likely be in tow. But he didn't see

Weasley or Granger anywhere. Potter was there, chatting with Finnigan and Thomas, and...

being watched by Brown. She was giggling furiously and whispering something to one of

the Patil twins. Hah, that was funny. Brown had a thing for the _famous_ Harry Potter. Wait

until everyone heard about this...

Sitting at the Slytherin table, he suddenly found himself in the presence of Pansy and

Millicent. 'Great, just what I need now,' he thought. 'But then again...'

After lunch the Gryffindors had Transfiguration, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione

met up. The class went by uneventfully, but dinner was to bring more interesting

occurrences...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table that evening, watching the

Slytherins. It had been rumored that they had gone over cheering Charms in Professor

Flitwick's class, leaving them in quite jovial spirits. This was highly unusual, in light of the

fact that they were always sneering at students from other Houses, and as such, their

positive demeanor was noted by everyone.

Ron laughed. "Look at them; they seem human, for once."

"Yeah, not like their usual, demented, I-want-to-break-every-bone-in-your-body

selves," Harry added.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I think it would be a good idea to make these things a daily requirement for anyone

sorted into Slytherin," she remarked.

They all laughed, but Hermione noted in particular not the general behavior of the

group, but that of one individual specifically, who kept stealing glances at her through the

entire meal...

**Author's Note**

Well, I hope that cleared up some of the thing with Ron and Hermione. It was short, I

know, but the next chapter will be good, I promise... I really wanted to get this up...

Thanks to Crystalline Lily for your help and being the first to review (made my day!)... I

fixed the thing with the anonymous reviews, and thanks again; I would have had no idea...

To everyone else, please R&R, and as always, thanks for your time...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

The next morning, Harry awoke early, and headed downstairs to the Common Room.

He saw Hermione there, reading something, as usual, in one of their favorite chairs by the

fire. He took a seat next to her.

"So I take it things with Ron are okay now," he said.

She looked up from her book. "Yeah, he seems to have gotten the message that you

and I are just friends, and that you both are like family to me."

"Yeah." Harry pondered his thoughts. Should he tell Hermione the truth, about how

Ron had told Harry how he felt towards Pavarti, and that his feelings for 'Mione had

subsided after Fourth year? Should he tell her about how it was jealousy that was driving a

gap between them, a gap that might well become unbridgeable if Ron was not able to come

to his senses? Should he tell her about the feelings he himself had regarding her? Her

voice interrupted his thoughts...

"Harry, have you noticed anything different about Malfoy this year?"

He was taken aback. Why would _he_ notice anything about Malfoy? "No, I mean,

other than the fact that he obviously reacted to cheering charms. I would never have

thought him capable --"

She interrupted him. "I'm serious."

Harry looked at her. She certainly looked serious, but in truth, he hadn't noticed

anything. "I would have told you if I had, Hermione."

She sighed. "It's just that... Something's changed..."

The common room started to fill just then, with most students waking up to get

ready for the second day of classes. Ron came down, and the three went to the Great Hall

together.

At breakfast that morning, the sixth year Gryffindors were all speculating as to who –

or what – the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could be.

"Could be a vampire," said Dean Thomas.

"Or a veela," added Seamus Finnigan.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Seamus?" asked Lavender.

Most in the group chuckled, and then Pavarti said "Okay guys, seriously, it doesn't

sound too farfetched. I mean, look at who we've had before."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and of all of them, I think Lupin was the best,

werewolf and all."

The rest agreed. "Remember, it can't be worse than last year," said Harry.

"I only hope we get to actually do some spells, rather than read out of the book,"

said Hermione.

"'Mione!" Ron looked at her in mock surprise. "You don't _want_ to read some more?"

She grinned. "What my point is, is that anything would be better than that

Umbridge woman..."

"You're right. Oh, look, we better go now if we want to get there on time," said

Lavender.

The group left the Great Hall, and Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside.

"I'll catch up with you guys in class. I need to get something I left in the library –

Oh and _please_ save me a seat."

"Alright, Hermione," said Harry

"Don't worry," added Ron.

Hermione headed for class after a quick stop in the library. She could hear chatter

coming from inside, but when she went to open the door, the class went quiet. All eyes

turned to her, and then looked away, disinterested. She saw that everyone was there,

everyone save their new professor, that is.

Again she found that the only empty seat was next to Draco Malfoy. She looked

around. Ron and Harry looked at her helplessly, from different tables, pointing to the

seating chart drawn on the board. The new professor, it seemed, had taken the liberty to

group the students as she saw fit: each Gryffindor paired up with a Slytherin. 'This is never

going to work,' she thought, but took her seat without voicing a protest. It could well be

worse, as Harry and Ron had the misfortune of sitting next to Pansy Parkinson and Millicent

Bullstrode, respectively.

"Interesting teacher it looks like we're having," said Malfoy as Hermione took her

seat. "I wonder if she's looking to start World War III."

She chuckled. "Looks like it..."

"Listen, Granger... This teacher, whoever it is, has seated us this way, and it doesn't

look like she's going to change our seats, no matter how much we complain. So, I was

thinking, since we're going to be sitting next to each other this year, it'd make it easier...

What I'm trying to say is... Could we start over, I mean..."

She looked at him, incredulity evident in her eyes. "Draco, I don't know. You just,

tried everything to make my life a living Hell for the past six years. I don't know if I could

ever forget that."

He took her hand in his. "I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you to forgive.

Forgive me. Please, Hermione..."

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked their new Defense Against the Dark

Arts teacher. Draco's jaw dropped. "Oh my..." She walked gracefully, and had long,

shining, platinum blonde hair, which partially covered her face with robes of emerald green.

The entire class was silent, and the only sound audible was the click, clack of her high heels

as she walked across the room. Some boys leaned in closer to get a better look at her, but

Draco just stared on, apprehensively.

When the teacher reached the blackboard at the front, she turned to face them, and

pushed her hair out of the way, so they could observe her facial features clearly. There

were gasps heard from the students, before whispering broke out. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning, class. My name is Professor Narcissa Malfoy, and I will be teaching you

Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"But you're Draco Malfoy's mother!" came a female voice from the back of the room.

"Yes, Miss..." she paused as she looked at her seating chart... "Brown. You are very

observant." The Gryffindors all wore looks of alarm. "Don't worry, my son can tell you that

I don't play favorites, and for those in the Slytherin House that think you will be getting a

free ride this year, don't bet on it." She paused again as murmuring broke out. "You will

notice," she continued, "that I have chosen to seat you each with a student from another

House --"

"Will we be able to change our seats?" interrupted Pansy Parkinson.

"No. This seating arrangement is so that you can learn to put your differences aside,

as that is an important ability for wizards to have in this field. You need to learn to work

together, if you are to achieve a common goal. In this class, you will not only learn for your

NEWTS, but also things which will be of use in life." She paused and then jotted something

down. "Oh, and by the way, five points from Slytherin for your interruption, Miss

Parkinson..."

**Author's Note:**

Mwahahahaha! Okay, power trip is over... Sorry, it's just that I never liked Pansy... I

think she needs an attitude adjustment. Anyways, what did you think?

Hope you liked this chapter. I really put a lot of thought into it. Thanks also to Anaita

for the review... Everyone else, please R&R... Thanks for your time... : )

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Someday You'll Understand**

Draco could not believe it. The entire class seemed like a blur. He had walked in,

and seeing several Gryffindors seated oddly, went to sit as far from them as possible. One

of them, Finnigan, directed his attention to the blackboard, where a seating chart was

drawn out. He went to find where his seat would be, and on closer examination, he realized

that he would be sitting next to Herm— err... Granger. He looked again, and noticed that

the arrangement was done deliberately, each Slytherin with a Gryffindor. Who would be

crazy enough to...? The handwriting had seemed familiar, though. Where had he seen it?

Potter and Weasley had come in shortly thereafter, talking about saving a seat for

Granger, and then he had cleared his throat. "Look on the board."

Potter looked, and cocked his head to the side, with a somewhat amused look, which

quickly turned to horror; he was sitting next to Pansy. Weasley was wide-eyed, and then

enraged. He would be sitting next to Millicent. Draco, of course, took delight in this.

"Split up the Dream Team, I see."

Weasley had started towards him, but Potter held him back, and muttered something

to him, after which they both sat down.

The students continued to filter in, until _she_ came. Granger was the last one in,

again. He examined her from head to toe as she walked in, and then looked around,

shooting daggers at Potter and Weasley. Subsequently she looked confused, as they were

seated apart. One of them had obviously pointed to the board, and her eyes followed.

Granger's eyebrows furrowed, but then a smile nearly crept across her lips. Nearly. She

had looked at him and, realizing people were watching her, blushed and looked down.

After she sat down, they had remarked about the seats, and then the door had

opened. Silence engulfed the room, and he heard steps that sounded all too familiar. The

click-clack against the floor reminded him of someone, and when he looked up he gaped in

shock. His mother would be teaching the class. His mother! Narcissa Malfoy! How was

that possible? He would talk to her later.

She had introduced herself, and taken five points from Slytherin for Pansy's

interruption. He had nearly laughed. True, it was his House, too, but the look on her face

had been priceless. If there was one thing his mother had taught him well was not to

interrupt others. She found it intolerable, and Pansy had just lost mega brownie points. He

grinned. And she thought of herself as the likely future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Not now. Not if

his mother had anything to do with it... Not if he had anything to do with it... He glanced

to the side. Hermione smiled... Errr... Granger. She had smiled! But was it at him? No.

Probably the fact that Pansy had been mortified. That would be it.

The rest of the sixth years' first Defense Against the Dark Arts class went quite

smoothly, at least as well as could be expected. Professor Malfoy reviewed what they had

learned in years previous, and explained that they would be further reviewing counterjinxes

and defensive spells and eventually working towards mastery of the Patronus charm near

Christmas.

Hermione could not believe her ears when the bell rang to dismiss them, as it

seemed the class had been far too short. She gathered her things to leave, and was getting

up from her seat, when Draco grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, perplexed, and he

said, "Meet me for lunch, okay?" and winked.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat, and she felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

She regained her composure and nodded, then headed out the door, completely befuddled

by the exchange that had just taken place.

Draco stayed behind after class. He had to talk to his mother. What had happened?

When had she made the decision to become a Professor? She certainly knew enough about

the Dark Arts, being from the Black family and all. But why hadn't she said anything? Had

Dumbledore asked her? Did his father know? What else wasn't she telling him? Her voice

took him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Mother... I... You... Here..." he stuttered.

She smiled. "Yes, I know, Draco, it's a change, but it's for the best, I promise."

He was numb. "When? Why? How?"

"Hogwarts needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Dumbledore

asked me if I would be interested. I ad been looking for a way to get out of the house. It's

just not the same now..." Her voice trailed off.

"Mother, it's alright. I'm here for you." He hugged her tightly. "I'll always be,

okay?"

She sighed. "I want to do my part, Draco. I want to make sure that you're safe.

You may not understand everything now, but someday you will."

After leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione walked gracefully downstairs,

into the Great Hall. Harry waved at her to come sit with Ron, Ginny, and himself, but she

did not see him, or rather, seemed unable to find what, or who, she was looking for,

because she glanced around quickly, and left, as swiftly as she'd come.

"Wonder where she's off to," said Harry.

"Probably looking for Malfoy," replied Ron, his voice filled with disgust and contempt.

Ginny laughed. "Jealous, Ron?" she teased.

"No," he lied. "It's just… I guess I just don't want her to get involved with scum like

Malfoy. She's too good for him."

Harry bit his lip. He was considering the harsh words they had exchanged the year

before still had not been forgotten, as Draco's sworn revenge seemed to be taking shape.

Ginny then interrupted his thoughts. "Listen, you guys, if she wants to hang around

him, that's her decision. She's smart. Really, she'll figure it out eventually. He'll slip with

her and then she'll set him straight. Remember what he said to you on the last day last

year, Harry?"

The words rang through his ears as though it had been only yesterday. _'You're going _

_to__ pay. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father.'_

'That's what I'm afraid of,' he thought as a chill ran down his spine.

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter... It starts off from Draco's point of view, sort of

repeating what happened from his perspective, if you got a little confused. I thought it

would be... interesting... to let you see what was going through his mind when he saw

Narcissa teaching DADA. Hope that clears that up.

And... To all my lovely reviewers: Crystalline Lily, Anaita, Jessica, phantasm, Midnight

Raven, DemonQween, Daline, SlytherinPrincess... You guys made my day! Wow. What an

inspiration. I went to see the reviews and as I read them, I thought, 'oh my God. They like

it!' It was such a great feeling : ) Put a smile on my face. Thanks so much!!Thanks to

everyone else who's reading... I hope you guys like it : ) Please R&R...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: A Beautiful Day... Almost**

It was a beautiful day outside, the grass still lush and green from the summer, but

the beginnings of color change evident in the leaves of trees in the Forbidden Forest. The

lake was like a glass mirror, reflecting everything. The sun shone brightly, bathing

Hermione in warmth, until several clouds came over it, and the crisp autumn breeze sent a

chill down her spine. She shivered, and as if in answer, felt two arms wrapped around her

shoulders. Looking down into the lake, she could see her reflection, and that of a boy not

much older than she, with light blond hair, and penetrating gray eyes.

"I didn't see you in the Great Hall."

"I know. It's just that it's such a nice day and all... Staying inside seems like such a

waste."

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Well..." replied Draco, with a mischievous look in his eyes, grinning. "You want to

have a picnic?"

She looked at him hesitantly, before finally returning the grin with an "Alright..."

The shade was pleasant, comforting, and gazing up at the sky, Hermione could see

the clouds drifting by like popcorn, seeing the shapes of castles, and dragons, and even an

eagle. Draco and she had walked to the top of the Astronomy tower, one of the taller

towers of Hogwarts Castle, and the view was absolutely spectacular.

"Look, it's an upside-down ghost, with a peace sign!" he said.

"What the...?!"

"Sure, look," replied Draco, lying next to her, their bodies barely touching, but just

enough to tease. He pointed to the cloud, and she looked puzzled at first, and then let out

a giggle.

"Oh now I see it!"

"And you thought I was making that up..."

Hermione sighed, "Draco, you're such a dork!!" and then after a brief pause, "I

mean that in the most doting way possible, of course..."

"Yeah, I know, but what can I say, I'm not doing so bad; I'm quite lucky, actually,

because you see, this dork happens to be alone atop a castle tower with breathtaking

scenery all around, delicious food, and let's not forget, arguably the most gorgeous girl in all

of Hogwarts..." He chuckled, and then gazed into her eyes, a deep, penetrating gaze, which

she returned, seemingly searching his soul, seeking reassurance that what he said was

perhaps not just playing around, but maybe, just maybe, meant to be taken seriously.

"You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." As those words left his lips, he tilted his head, and they

closed their eyes, as their lips touched, if for a brief moment, before Hermione pulled away.

"Draco, I..."

"Hermione, it's okay, I'm sorry, if I did anything..."

"No, it wasn't you... it's just... I..." She looked away from him.

He sighed. "I'm really sorry..."

She turned away and went quickly downstairs.

"Hermione, wait!" He bit his lip. What had he done wrong? He had been decent,

right? Had he overstepped his bounds? What was he thinking? Kissing her? Was she mad

at him? Why had she reacted that way? She would never want to be with him. If she did

before, she probably wouldn't now.

One thing was certain, however, he had not seen the tears that streamed down her

cheeks as she turned to leave, avoiding his gaze...

**Author's note**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get this up, and it just seemed to flow

this way. Yes, there's a cliffy, sorry about that, but I'll be updating, don't worry ; )

I hope this chapter was interesting... Finally a bit of Romance! sigh I'll get more up,

promise... For now, please Read and Review – and thanks to my reviewers!!

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Not Looking Back**

The library was much quieter than the Great Hall, and of course a much better place

to do homework, or unfinished summer assignments. Harry and Ron sat at their usual table

towards the back, the latter of the two working frantically to finish his Charms work, which

was due next class.

"Almost done, Ron?" Harry asked, looking up from his parchment.

Ron was hunched over his parchment, scribbling furiously with a quill. He did not

look up. "Yeah, you?"

"Finished. Want to see?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure! Great! Thank you so much, Harry!" Ron took the parchment and copied it,

while Harry looked on, amused at his friend's frenzied demeanor.

Five minutes later, Ron glanced up, breathing a sigh of relief. He handed the paper

to Harry. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ron," he replied.

"You're a lifesaver." Wow. He had finally finished. This would be the last time he

ever left anything for the last minute. Hermione had probably finished hers the first week

of summer vacation. Speaking of Hermione... Where was she? With Malfoy...?

Harry looked on, as Ron contemplated his thoughts. His blood seemed to boil, and it

didn't take much for him to guess what his friend was thinking about.

Then, as if on cue, the door to the library swung open, and Hermione walked in,

looking very upset.

"Ron, look..." said Harry.

Ron turned around, and looked at Hermione. Tears were streaming down her face.

She ran towards them, without a word.

"'Mione! What's wrong? What happened?" asked Ron frantically.

Harry got up and put his arms around her, hugging his friend to help comfort her.

"Shhh... It's okay, Hermione, Ron and I are here for you." He lifted her chin, and looked

into her chocolate brown eyes. "Now what happened?"

She looked at him, then at Ron, her eyes filled with tears, and red rimmed. Her hair

was disheveled, and her face flushed. She looked down.

"I... Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." She buried her head in Harry's chest, and he held

her close. Anything to make her feel better.

Harry looked at Ron. His eyes were ablaze with a fury that Harry had never seen

before. He nodded, and turned on his heel, steps heavy but quick, towards the door.

Ron walked through the hallways almost thoughtlessly, like a predator in search of

his prey. He paced the countless corridors of Hogwarts castle, before finally spotting him.

The cause of his friend's troubles, the inconsiderate, selfish wizard supremacist bastard. His

platinum blond hair was visible form a great distance.

"Malfoy!" he called, angrily.

The blond Slytherin turned his head. "What do you want, Weasley?"

Ron looked at him in contempt. How could the malevolent git not know? "What did

you do to Hermione?" he asked, furiously.

Draco looked up, distraught. He did not answer.

"What, Malfoy? ANSWER ME NOW, DAMMIT!!"

He looked up at Ron, who by now had his face redder than his hair. "None of your

business, Weasley. Now leave me alone."

That was what made Ron snap. "It is my business you fucking asshole! She's my

best friend, and anyone who even thinks about hurting her is going to have ME to deal

with!!" he said, as he pulled out his wand. Draco saw this, and was quicker to act.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew into the air. He was now unarmed. 'Well, Malfoy might have the

upper hand, but not for long,' he thought. Ron lunged at him, with all his might, slamming

him into the stone wall.

Ron's actions caught Draco off guard, and he was hit hard. He dropped his wand

when his body collided with the wall behind him. Ron swung at him, but more years of

athletics were on Draco's side, as he avoided the hit, and Ron's fist crashed into the wall.

He used this opportunity to punch the redhead in the stomach, and pin him against the

opposite wall. Draco was about to knock him senseless, when a voice came through the

corridor.

"Draco! Ron! No!" It was Hermione. "Please, stop! Please!" she sobbed. "Please

don't do this..."

Ron looked up at her. She looked like an angel, beautiful, and yet fragile. The sight

of her there, tear-stained cheeks and glassy-eyed, made him want to hurt Malfoy even

more. Malfoy seemed to look at her too, frozen, it seemed, by her appearance.

"Hermione? Are you --"

But Draco could not finish, for at that moment, Ron took a swing at him, hitting him

squarely in the jaw, and turned the tables on him. Now Malfoy was cornered, and Ron had

every intent to finish him off so he could never hurt Hermione again.

A pair of strong arms pulled him backwards, however, and he was unable to pull

himself free.

"Calm down, Ron. Stop." It was Harry.

Ron struggled furiously. "Let me go!"

"No, Ron, not until you calm down."

Ron's squirming seemed to be too much for Harry, and despite the latter's greater

strength, Ron had the advantage of having had older brothers to fight with in his earlier

years. He was able to get out of Harry's grip, and lunged at Malfoy again. But this time,

Hermione stepped in the way.

"Stop it, Ron, please. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Please. For me..."

Ron looked at Hermione. The look in her eyes was all he needed. He stopped. At

that moment, he would have done anything to make her happy, anything to wipe away the

sadness. So he stopped. He stopped and walked away.

Harry watched as Ron had struggled from his grip and then went to beat Malfoy to a

pulp. And then Hermione had stepped in. She shielded the blond Slytherin, and there was

no explanation other than that she genuinely cared for him. Hermione cared for Draco

Malfoy. Harry could not believe it.

He sighed as Ron backed away at Hermione's request, leaving her in front of Draco,

watching as the redhead turned and walked away, down the seemingly endless corridor.

She really cared about him. She cared about all of them.

Her eyes met Harry's and he looked down the hall, motioning for her to come with

him. He took her hand and they walked. She did not look back at Draco.

**Author's Note**

Oh my God!! Reviews galore!! I love you guys : ) Okay, this chapter is for Zoe (don't

worry I'll squeeze in Quidditch there in the upcoming chapters... but who will Hermione cheer for? I

wonder...) and anyone else who wanted to see a fight between Ron and Draco... This was hard to

write; I'm not the violent type... But more to come... sigh can't we all just get along?!

I had to change the rating; I was going to eventually, but I figured with all the cursing and violence in

this chapter it was necessary. Yeah, and then what's to come...

I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R, and thanks to my reviewers (doing the moonwalk yeah,

that's my crazy-happy dance...)... The next chapter will make things very interesting... Sorry to not

be able to add more tonight, but yawn I'm sleepy... It's now 12:23 AM and I have gym and class

tomorrow, laughs I hate to leave the fic like this... So sad... sniffles Okay, two chapters

tomorrow night, I promise... It'll get better... Just hang in there...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note  
**

THREE CHAPTERS ADDED!!

Sorry about not updating earlier... argh!! I kept getting "Website not

responding" messages when I would try to go on sigh This chapter is

really short, and it just basically lets you inside Draco and Hermione's heads for a bit

after the fight...)

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)

**Chapter Ten: Feelings**

Draco stood in the hallway, confused, numb. Weasley had just attacked him,

pulling out his wand in a fury, and then lunging at him once disarmed. His own

superior athletic skills had allowed Draco to turn the tables, and then she had come.

He had heard her voice, asking them to stop. He looked up at her, Hermione,

the newfound light in his life. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and there were tears

staining her rose cheeks. It was more than enough for him to bear to see her like

this, so he sat there, dumbstruck, wanting right then and there to run up and take

her in his arms, to wipe away the tears, and kiss away the sorrow.

Weasley had used this opportunity to turn the tables in his favor. Pinning

Draco against the wall, he swung at him, before Potter had pulled him away.

Weasley struggled furiously, as Potter held him back, and tried to calm him down.

The redhead was able to break free of his friend's hold, however, and had lunged at

Draco yet again.

This time, however, Hermione had jumped in the way, shielding him from Ron

with her seemingly fragile body. She had asked him to stop, between sobs, as she

sat there, crying, wanting it to all end. Weasley had backed away, turning on his

heel and leaving.

Draco had stood there, with Potter and Hermione, for what seemed like an

eternity. None of them moved, none of them said a word, until Potter's eyes met

Hermione's, and he motioned for them to leave.

Granger had left him there, alone, walking after Weasley with Potter, hand in

hand. Draco felt his eyes burn, as tears threatened to escape them. He closed his

eyes. How could she do that? How could she just pretend that she didn't care? How

could she just leave him there? But maybe she wasn't pretending. Maybe she

hadn't cared to begin with. Who was he trying to fool? Maybe she had been leading

him on. A scowl came across Draco's face. So that's how Granger wanted things to

be? Alright, fine then...

Hermione awoke with a start. The crisp, end of summer breeze came through

the window nearest her bed. Causing the draperies around her to flutter about. She

had left the window open the night before, having stayed up late to just look outside

and think. She had needed that; she had needed to clear her mind from all the

things that were troubling her.

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, she closed the window. It was just before

sunrise, and none of the other girls in her dorm were up yet. It was Friday morning,

and while she only had one class that day, in the morning, the last thing she wanted

to do was go out and face everyone; go out and face Draco. But today she had

Defense Against the Dark Arts, so it would be impossible.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: I'll Always be There**

Harry had woken up early, and was sitting in the Gryffindor common room,

alone. As he sat in one of his favorite plush chairs, near the fireplace, he pondered

his thoughts. Hermione had been avoiding everyone, it seemed, for the past few

days.

She had finally opened up to him the day before, after Ron had gone to bed,

and she had come down from the girl's dormitories. They had sat there and talked

for what seemed like hours. She explained how she felt, the uncertainty of it all.

How she very much wanted to give Malfoy -- or had she called him "Draco"... Since

when were they on a first name basis? –- a chance. She really wanted to. But then

there was Ron. She certainly didn't want to hurt him, and was she really sure that

Malfoy could be trusted? No. She wasn't. Then again, no one really could be.

They had stayed up late into the next morning, and he had had difficulty

sleeping afterwards. 'Poor Hermione,' he thought. 'I hope she had better luck than I

did getting some sleep; she's going to need it for today...'

Apparently, she hadn't, however, since he heard the door to the girl's

dormitories creak open, and then footsteps coming down the stairs. Light, quick,

nearly noiseless. Yes, it was Hermione.

She came and sat down next to him, without a word. He looked at her.

"Good morning, 'Mione."

"Hey..." she said weakly. She looked as though she hadn't likely slept much

more than he had. Her eyes were not as red-rimmed or puffy as they had been the

past couple of days, though, so she probably hadn't cried as much. It was horrible

to see her that way; she was normally so outgoing and energetic. Hermione was

always the one to come up with solutions to everyone else's problems. Now she

needed help, and Harry had no idea what he could do to make her feel better.

"Harry," she said, taking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Hermione?" he looked at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Let's go for a walk, okay?"

"Sure," he said, anything to make her feel better.

The headed for the lake, where Hermione stood, looking at its waters as they

reflected the sun rising over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Soon everyone

would be up, and the dreaded time when she would have to go to Defense Against

the Dark Arts and confront Draco was ticking closer, looming ahead like the

execution date of an inmate on death row, whose appeals have been long exhausted.

Harry put his arm around her, to comfort his friend. She looked up at him,

with her dark chocolate brown eyes. He could see his reflection in them, emerald

green eyes to lightning bolt scar and all.

Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry. What am I going to do? I just feel so... So..."

"Lost?" he asked.

"Yes, and Harry, it feels horrible, I mean, it's like you're the only one who

understands. Ron just gets jealous, I don't know why, and I can't talk to him like I

talk to you. I just, always felt closer to you, you know?"

Harry nodded.

"I just don't know where I'm coming from or where I'm going, and I don't

even want to think about where I'll end up..." she said.

Harry looked into her eyes again. Tears were welling up in them. He pulled

her close. "Shh... It's okay, 'Mione. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you,

no matter what, okay." He held her tighter. "Just hang in there, okay, and know

that no matter how bad things get, you can always come to me with your

problems, and I'll try my best to make them better." He passed a hand over her

smooth hair, consoling her.

"We'd better be going in now, okay, don't want to be late to class."

"More like don't want to go to class," Hermione paused. "But then I'd have to

get the notes from you or Ron, so never mind."

They both laughed, easing the tension, and went into the castle, Harry hoping

that his friend was ready to face the things that lay ahead...

**Author's Note**

This chapter is better than the last (and I controlled myself and didn't have Harry

kiss Hermione, because that was what the first draft looked like... I already have Ron

for the conflict, though, and it wouldn't be fair to do that since I said it would be

Draco/Hermione!!)... Hope you liked it... Chapter 12 gets more interesting...

when they have to confront one another in class... Hope you enjoy...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Class Assignment**

Draco walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts – his mother's class; _that_

felt awkward to say – not having seen Hermione since the fight. Except in Potions,

when she had sat far away from him and Weasley and Potter kept getting in the

way.

He sighed. She still wasn't there, though Weasley was. Potter wasn't, hough.

Now that was a thought. Granger with Potter. He was deep in his thoughts when

Hermione walked in. With Potter. He should have seen it before...

Narcissa walked into her sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class

wearing velvety robes of deep crimson, her blond hair tied back in a bun with wisps

coming out of it. The click-clack of her shoes had once again resounded through the

classroom, silencing the students.

They had obviously not forgotten her no-nonsense attitude from the last class. She

fought back a smile as she thought of the look on Pansy Parkinson's face when she

had taken points for her interruption. And to think that girl thought she would marry

Draco some day. 'Over my dead body,' thought Narcissa.

They reviewed the unforgivable curses, and other illegal spells, for the better

part of forty-five minutes, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Narcissa from the front of the room.

The door creaked open, and Severus Snape walked in.

"Yes, Severus, is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, it is most urgent that I speak to you, Narcissa," he said, silkily.

She looked at him, obviously annoyed that anyone would interrupt her class

for a meager little chitchat. "Surely I could see you after class, Severus, as you can

see --"

"It is most urgent," he stressed, interrupting her. His eyes had something

different about them; a different gleam, you might say, and his voice had a sense of

urgency. It likely had to be about the Order.

She looked at the class. "I'll be right back. Please get started on your

assignment, it's on the board." She paused. "And if anything happens, House points

will be deducted with a fury, I promise you."

Narcissa walked out the door, Snape close behind her.

No sooner had Narcissa walked out of the class, than chaos broke out.

"Millicent," called Pansy Parkinson in a shrill voice across the room, "what's it

like sitting next to a redhead blood traitor?"

She shot Pansy a dirty look. "Almost as bad as sitting next to the 'Potty.'"

The Slytherins all broke out in laughter.

"Hey Ron," asked Harry, "what's it like sitting next to a pug-faced girl who

obviously spent too much money on the WRONG type of cosmetic surgery?"

"Well, Harry, I've tried to explain to her that what she needed was something

done to her face, but she insists that her boobs absolutely needed to be a size-D."

Now it was the Gryffindor's turn to laugh.

"And by the way," Ron continued, "What's it like sitting next to the Slytherin

WHORE? Are you getting any? Because if she throws herself that way at Malfoy,

then clearly anyone can get some of that..."

But Ron had carried it too far. In an instant, Pansy had pulled out her wand,

but not before Pavarti had seen her and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_" So Pansy lunged

at her. Dean tried to pull Pansy off, but Millicent sent him dancing across the room,

with a "_Tarantallegra_" At seeing this, Lavender disarmed Millicent, who was more

than equipped to use her fists against her. Before long, the entire class was in on it,

wands flying across the room, desks being turned over, jets of light and sparkles

flying everywhere...

And then the door opened, it's creaking silencing the fighting, as all the

students froze in their positions. Professors Malfoy and Snape walked in, the former

with a look of displeasure, the latter with a look of amusement.

"Well, it seems this class is certainly under control," said Snape. He paused,

surveying Narcissa. "I think House point deductions and detentions for Potter,

Weasl--"

"This is my class, Severus, and I shall deal out punishments as I see fit," she

interrupted, her voice firm and with a tone of finality. "Who started this?"

No one said a thing; not one hand was raised. There was an air of

apprehension in the air made no better by the presence of Professor Snape, or the

click-clack of Professor Malfoy's heels on the floor, as she waited, her patience

thinning with every moment.

"Alright, no one wants to claim responsibility? Fine. One-hundred points will

be taken from each Gryffindor and Slytherin, and..." she paused, and took out her

wand. Some students cowered, thinking she was going to hex them, but she waved

it, and writing appeared on the board, replacing the previous assignment. "I believe

the assignment on vampires can be postponed until after we deal with more pressing

matters. I thought that by sitting you like this you would learn a valuable lesson.

Apparently, your prides are much greater than I had thought, and your heads far

more inflated. In light of this... revelation, you may call it, your class will have a

special assignment." She looked around the room. "Since you can't handle dealing

with one another only in class, you will now have to spend time together outside of

it. Yes, that's right Miss Bullstrode," she said, eyeing the look of disgust on

Millicent's face. "You will spend time with your assigned class partner, and get to

know them. You will get to know them better than you know yourselves. And if you

have a problem with this, I will fail you. Yes, Mr. Weasley," she continued as Ron

went to voice and objection, "it is perfectly in my power to do so." Narcissa looked

around at the menacing and appalled faces in the room. Professor Snape, however,

seemed to be in quite a jovial mood. She carried on, "you are to interview the

person, eat lunch with the person at least twice a week, and believe me, Miss

Parkinson," she said as Pansy went to mouth something to Millicent across the room,

"I will know whether or not you have. This assignment will last as long as I see fit,

that is, until you all learn to get along. At the end, you will write a report, length to

be determined at a future date, about what you have learned, both about that

person, and applicable to life beyond school. My intent, as I stated previously, is to

get you ready for what awaits you once you leave the doors of this castle at the end

of your seventh year, to get you ready for the real world, where you will have to

learn to work together if you are to succeed. I know you will not disappoint me..."

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed the three new chapters (I enjoyed writing them – especially the

last one, laughs evilly)... I'll be updating again tomorrow (hopefully cough site

overload, cough, cough)... The class assignment, project, whatever you want to

call it, starts next chapter, and of course, Quidditch season approaches!!! Yay!!!

Thanks to all my beloved reviewers (and to everyone who hasn't, please R&R, it

makes my day, really; it puts a smile on my face, and trust me, what I need more

than anything right now is a bit of happiness...) Thanks for your time:)

E. C. Miltoni


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Not Pulling Away**

Hermione sat at the lake's edge, feeling the wind on her face, as it blew back

her hair. The sky was clear, and there was a light, chilly breeze. The day was

perfect. No, it wasn't. The weather was perfect. The day had been horrible. Her

life had been turned upside down. She was all worked up and in quite a

temperament. It was amazing how just when she thought things had hit rock

bottom, something else had been thrown her way. She sighed. Why was this

happening? What had she ever done to deserve something like this? And it couldn't

be with someone else, could it, it had to be --

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a shadow blocked the sun from

her. Having looked at the sky before, she had noticed that there hadn't been any

clouds, so that meant that –-

"Hey Granger," said a familiar voice.

She paid no attention to him, instead sat there, in silence, willing him to

leave.

"Look, I can understand if you never want to talk to me again," he said, " but

we need to do this assignment, and I don't want to—"

"What, Malfoy? Now you actually care about your grades? Hah." The

sarcasm was evident. She paused, and continued, words sour, right as he began to

open his mouth. "Well, fine then, meet me in the library after dinner. And I don't

want to be there all night, so don't be late." She got up hastily, and left, robes

billowing out behind her.

Draco sat, watching her as she left. It had been a while since he'd heard a

clever rejoinder from her, much like the ones he used to relish. The one's he's been

longing for since the school year started. The battles of wits through which he grew

to respect Hermione Granger.

"What's the matter, Hemione?" asked Harry. They were in the Great Hall at

dinner that night, and Hermione had been somewhat irritable, constantly snapping at

whoever tried to make conversation with her. Indeed, it seemed, all the sixth years

were acting that way, and with the assignment Professor Malfoy had given them, it

was no wonder.

She looked at him. Try as she might to be callous to those around her, Harry

was able to see the look of sadness in her eyes, the melancholy that was evident

only to those who were closest to her. She didn't answer him, so he continued,

"Remember what I said earlier, alright? If you need something, I'm here."

"I know Harry. It's just that, everything has gotten so complicated, and..."

she sighed. "I wish things could go back to the way they used to be..."

"We can't change that now, 'Mione; just try and do the best with the cards

you've been dealt. It could be worse," he said, motioning towards Lavender, who

was paired up with Crabbe, and Pavarti, who was paired up with Goyle, and then to

Ron, who was paired up with Millicent. "I mean, look, I got stuck with Pansy --"

"But Harry, I got Malfoy, the MUDBLOOD HATER," she said, annoyance

resounding in her voice. "You try having to deal with someone who has hated you

for what you are since you met, and suddenly starts to show INTEREST in you! Do

you think it's EASY FOR ME?!" she said, stridently. Heads started to turn in their

direction; by now she had all the Gryffindors staring at her, but she didn't care. "Do

you think, Harry, that I have not stopped to consider everything?" she continued,

now getting curious looks from the Ravenclaws. "Who he is, where he comes from,

his motives, his very nature?" she bellowed, and by this point, some of the

Hufflepuffs had started to glance at her. "Harry, you're wrong -- it couldn't possibly

get any worse." And with that, she left the great hall, people whispering in her

wake.

It was after dinner, at the library. Hermione was near the back, hoping Draco

would not see her when he came in. Alas, her efforts proved to no avail, and the

blond Slytherin spotted her promptly after making his entrance.

She sat there, still, not wanting to say anything, hoping he would just go

away, and yet, oddly enough, at the same time, wishing he would stay and sweep

her off her feet. After a few moments, she felt him sit down next to her.

"Mind if I --"

"Well, Malfoy, you already have, so whether I mind or not obviously doesn't

seem to matter, now does it?" she said sharply.

Hermione looked at him, crossly, but all he did was smile.

Draco leaned close, and though she wanted to back away, she found herself

unable to. "I love it when you answer me like that," he whispered in her ear. His

voice was low, sexy, and she could not help but hang on every syllable.

Hermione gazed into his eyes, and Draco into hers, and before she realized

what had happened, she had closed them, and his lips met hers. This time,

however, she didn't pull away...

**Author's Note**

This chapter is for Anaita and everyone else who wanted me to make things between

Draco and Hermione pick up... hehe...Okay, I hope you liked it (things will pick up...

but what will Ron do? Hmmm... I wonder. Speaking of Ron, how are him

and Harry holding up? Something tells me they aren't finding their assignment quite

as enjoyable as Draco and Hermione... hehe... So how will they respond when they

find out about Hermione and Draco? That's enough for now... Please Read and

Review!!... Updates forthcoming... And as always, thanks for your time:)

Oh, and to Purple Spotted Hedwig: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism;

you "hit the nail on the head," so to speak. Hermione has been uncharacteristically

weak, and I'm wondering why no one had brought it up earlier (and I hope I was

able to somewhat fix it, hehe)...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: Could Be Worse**

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall, having watched first Hermione, then

Malfoy leave. This didn't worry them. Hermione had probably gone to the library

and Malfoy to meet her there to work on the Defense Against the Dark Arts

assignment. What came next did, however, was enough to add considerable

concern. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode had decided to follow them shortly

after they left, or at any rate, that's how it seemed.

"Oi, Harry, I think they're going after 'Mione and Malfoy," said Ron. He had a

look of concern on his face.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's follow them."

The redhead nodded, and they both got up, headed for the library.

"What are they doing?" asked Ron, from behind another bookshelf.

"Spying, looks like," said Harry.

They surveyed the two Slytherins, who looked very interested in what was

happening at the back of the library.

"You know, Harry, my curiosity is getting the better of me."

Harry nodded, "let's go see."

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode glared at Hermione and Draco. They

were also in the library, having, of course, followed Draco in, and found him sitting

with the mudblood. He was likely just getting a start on the assignment. Hah. The

assignment his own mother had given them. Just what was with that woman lately,

anyways?

Pansy and Millicent had gone, unnoticed to hide behind some bookshelves,

and get a closer look. Unable to hear anything, they had to rely solely on body

language to gauge what exactly was occurring. It had been a tedious task, until

something obvious happened.

He kissed her.

Both girls sat there, wide eyed, neither wanting to convey nor confirm what

had just transpired. Draco had kissed the mudblood.

"What's gotten into him lately?" asked Millicent.

Pansy didn't say a word. She just shook her head. She had to find out.

There was no way out of it. She would try to bring him to his senses. The two girls

watched as their beloved Slytherin Prince walked out with the mudblood. Pansy

would talk to him later. For now, she had to meet with Potter, and work on their

own Defense Against the Dark Arts Assignment.

Harry and Ron sat there, watching Malfoy kiss Hermione. They wouldn't have

believed it had they not seen it with their own eyes. She had not raised a single

protest this time, rather, seemed to enjoy it.

Without a word, Harry nodded. Ron knew. For the first time in quite a while,

Hermione seemed happy. That was enough for them. If Malfoy was going to make

her feel that way, then they would support her.

The only thing they had to worry about now was the meddling of Parkinson

and Bullstrode. And they would have to deal with them sooner than they would have

liked.

Harry found Pansy Parkinson seated at another table in the library, having

obviously just witnessed everything he had, and then some, judging by her

demeanor. All she did was glare at him, and indeed, he returned it with a defiant

stare of his own. They sat in silence for several minutes, until Pansy could obviously

control herself no longer. Harry made a mental note; he had won the first round.

"Potter, I saw you and Weasley watching that little show back there. You put

her up to it, didn't you? How dare you? Trying to --"

Harry interrupted her, shooting daggers at the Slytherin with his eyes.

"Listen Parkinson, what Hermione chooses to do is her own business. Ron and I

have not planned anything, and it is very audacious of you to make such

insinuations..."

Pansy glared at him. "Well you tell her to stay away from Drakey; he's mine,

and no one is taking him away from me."

Harry smired intrepidly. "From what we all saw back there, it doesn't look

like it, now does it?"

Ron found Millicent Bullstrode in another table, far from where Harry was with

Pansy Parkinson. They were obviously trying to act as though they hadn't seen

anything. At least, that's how it looked.

He sat down at the table with her, and she looked up from a book she was

reading... Wait, she could read? He was under the impression that she had the I.Q.

of a chimpanzee... Well, maybe she was pretending to read. Yes, that would be it.

"Weasley," she nodded.

"Good evening," he said stiffly.

In the moment of silence that followed afterward, Bullstrode analyzed him

carefully, paying special attention to his face and eyes, seeming to debate something

silently with herself. Then, she broke the quiet.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" she asked him.

Ron tried to hide his guilt, raising his eyebrows, but refusing to make eye

contact, less he be discovered. "N-- What are you talking about?!"

But Bullstrode caught on. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She

smirked, as he tried to hide the deer-on-headlights look. He had been caught.

He sighed. "Yes, I did."

She raised a too-finely plucked blond eyebrow. "Just you, or was Potter there

as well?"

He gaped, for just a moment, but in that split second, she saw, and said, "I

thought so."

He looked at her and sighed. "It's none of our business. Let's talk about

something el--"

"I can see this bothers you."

Ron buried his face in his hands. Where was she going with this, and why

was he getting caught in the trap of a Slytherin bimbo? How was he allowing this to

happen?

When she said nothing further, he raised his head. Meeting her eyes, he saw

something in them, a trace of mischievousness. They were twinkling, much in the

manner that he had seen Dumbledore's twinkle when he, Harry, and Hermione got

caught doing something they weren't supposed to, but he took it lightly. That was

odd, he never thought Millicent Bullstrode would be capable of devious planning, but

she was obviously about to prove him wrong.

"You want to teach them both a lesson?" she asked, smirking.

This was just too good. Ron couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"I'm listening..."

**Author's Note**

This chapter is for everyone who wanted to see the "chaos" Narcissa has

caused with her assignment. Hehe... I had fun writing this one :) Okay, no update

tomorrow... Probably the day after... And I'll add two (maybe three if I'm feeling

articularly inspired) Anyhoo... Hope you liked, R&R Please!! Thanks for your

time...

Oh yeah, and to This Is Me and everyone else concerned regarding Draco

being somewhat ooc, yes, I do owe you guys an explanation, but keep in mind that

all will be revealed in the coming chapters (remember, it's all planned out, I just

need time to type it up, hehe), so please bear with me.

Lastly, concerning the length of the chapters: Please see Chapter 1, I believe

I stated it plainly there. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, however,

I posses neither the patience nor the attention span to necessary to write much

more than what the mean length of my chapters is (which is, by the way, over 1200

words, not including the A/N's). I am of the opinion that this is an appropriate

length, though some may contest this notion. The conclusion that I wish to allow

you to realize is that, my focus is, and will always be, on the quality of the writing,

and not on the quantity of it.

As always, thank you for your time.

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unlikely Commendation**

Narcissa Malfoy sat behind some bookshelves in the library. Her students

weren't the only ones who could spy stealthily. She smiled.

She had seen it all, everything that had happened. She had observed the

occurrences of that night at first with an edge of anxiety, but then... amusement,

winder, hope... all flooded together, as her son, Draco Malfoy, the poureblood heir to

the Malfoy name, prominence, riches, and everything else that went with it, had

kissed the witty, bright, muggleborn witch sitting before him. The same one he had

complained constantly about, with a certain fervor that had led Narcissa to an

inevitable conclusion: They were perfect for each other.

The way Draco had described Hermione, with her air of superiority,

indifference to the opinions of others, and intolerance of those she felt less

knowledgeable than herself... She was the ideal girl for him. If he could only have

seen past... But now he could. They would be a match made in heaven, or a match

made by Narcissa, with a bit of help, of course, but she would give her thanks for

that later. Right now something more was at hand.

From the looks of it, she'd been somewhat successful, which was more than

she had anticipated. While Parkinson and Potter did not seem to be getting along,

based on their scowls and angry tones, it had not been a total failure. Indeed, both

were holding their ground for those they cared most about, and the words Potter had

said were of some significance.

His friend's happiness was more important to him than some petty childhood

grudge. That was something Narcissa hoped they could all learn from. And though

she tried to hide it, Narcissa had seen the wonder dance across Parkinson's eyes as

Potter had uttered those words. She was at a loss, and she knew it. The words had

taken their toll. Those two were at the breaking point. Sooner or later, they would

support their friends.

Weasley and Bullstrode, on the other hand, were plotting something. She

could tell by their expressions, the changes from anger to soft tones, their

mischievous demeanor evident. They were coming together, but would come to

accept their friends soon. Yes, in the end they would all come together –- she

hoped.

Then there had been that kiss. She smiled. Yes, it was right of her to hope,

right of her to have faith. It was even realistic.

Draco had changed so much in the time since Lucius had been away. Indeed,

by the end of th esummer, she was closer to her son than she had ever been.

They had both taken the loss hard, but in the end they had come together, in

support of one another. They had talked, about everything. The pressures Draco's

father put on him, how he really wanted to do something different; to be

something different. And indeed, by the end of the summer, he had changed.

Narcissa had shown him to be forgiving, tried to get him to forget. She had

shown him the destructive, corrosive powers of hatred, and how barriers should be

broken down before they became indestructible, the gaps between people

unbridgeable. She had shown him to open up his heart again, and told him that love

would come.

Indeed, it had been an amazing transformation. She had her doubts, but one

look at him after he left the platform left her no choice; it had given her the

determination, the will, the faith necessary. IT had been a long road, but in the end,

the remarkable metamorphosis her son had undergone, from arrogant, pompous,

insecure, prejudiced, and hate filled, to somewhat down-to-earth (A/N or more than

he had been anyways!), less judgemental, and more caring, more willing to open up,

had been worth it.

Narcissa sighed. If only her own life could be that way. If only she could feel

the love she once had. If only things could be different. If only –-.

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt a presence next to her.

She immediately knew who it was.

"Well," said a silky voice, "someone's been very busy." He paused. He

sounded somewhat amused, maybe even... impressed? The voice continued,

"surveying your work, I suppose?"

Narcissa grinned, and turned her head to look at him. "Why Severus, how

ever did you guess?" she asked, as sweetly as was possible when her voice dripped

with sarcasm.

He almost smiled. Almost. And for Severus Snape, that was saying

something. Narcissa sensed this, and evidently he could tell, as he attempted, in

vain, to conceal it.

'But why would he do something like that?' she mused to herself.

Again, however, his voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mrs. Malfoy--"

"Professor Malfoy, if you must address me in so formal a manner," she

corrected. "But Severus, I'd feel much more comfortable if you called me Narcissa,

really."

He sighed. "Okay Mrs—err, Narcissa."

She held back a chuckle. It was so funny when Severus Snape felt awkward.

The shrewd, tactless exterior melted away to reveal semblances of -- a human!

Narcissa would never have thought it possible. But then again, look at her husband.

His features, unfortunately, had been the opposite.

Severus broke the silence. "As I was about to say, I don't know how you did

this," he motioned at the various groups in the library, "but I'll admit this is the best

idea for unification I've ever seen. Last year, at the start-of-term feast, the Sorting

Hat said something about unity in the school." He smiled. "It seems to be

working smoothly. I guess all we needed was you, Narcissa." He paused. "I guess

what I'm trying to say is congratulations -- and thank you for teaching us all a few

things -- thanks for everything."

And with that, he turned and left, but not before Narcissa saw the look in his

eyes.

**Author's Note**

Cliffhanger... Laughs evilly

More chaos! But this time, of a different sort, of course. Well, not really.

Okay, I hope this chapter cleared some things up. More will be revealed. This

chapter foreshadows some events that will occur later. Hehe, I think you can guess.

Okay, maybe I'll update tomorrow... Argh! I have to finish my AP Summer Reading

(Dammit!! I hate books on how to read! Hehe, anyone else who goes to MAST will

understand. laughs)

Hope you liked it, please Read and REVIEW!! Heh, what am I saying "read"

for? Since you're reading this you've obviously finished the chapter, right? Okay,

just click the review button. Come on, please? Thanks for your time...

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note**

First of all: SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE!!!

I went to update Thursday afternoon, and found that wouldn't load on my

computer. After pressing Refresh about twenty times, I decided to give it a try later. Well,

after checking periodically, Sunday I could access the site... And then I went to upload the

files (hehe, more server not responding messages). Okay, but it seems that finally, now,

Monday, I was able to access it without trouble (yay!). That was truly a nuisance, and a

setback, so okay, now, I'm adding four chapters (enjoy) and things may drag out longer

than planned (hehe, more time to think more ideas...)... Maybe I'll add more later

tonight... If not, count on it tomorrow... If the site is working...

So anywhoo, here are the chappies, enjoy, r&r, and thanks for your time!!!

**Chapter Sixteen: A Different Sort of Girl**

Harry awoke before the first rays of sunshine peeked over the horizon that Saturday.

The day before had certainly presented an interesting series of events, and while he hoped

Hermione was making the right decision, and indeed worried about what Malfoy would do to

her, there was an air of suspicion presently surrounding the other member of the Golden

Trio.

Ron had not said much after coming from the library; that in and of itself served as

an indication that perhaps something out of the norm had occurred. He had a look in his

eyes that also suggested something was up, but he certainly did not say anything to that

effect. The fact that he planned to meet Millicent Bullstrode for lunch, however, was

unquestionably out of character.

As Harry pulled a sweater over his head, careful not to wake any of his roommates,

he wondered what those two could be up to. They were getting along, which was likely

Professor Malfoy's goal, but this newfound "friendship" (could it really even be called that?

It was actually more of a partnership of enemies to achieve a common goal) would certainly

not bode favorably for Hermione and Malfoy. Harry shook his head. It was just too much.

'Well, deal with things as they come, and take it one day at a time,' he thought. Hermione

would be fine. If Malfoy wouldn't take care of her, then he would.

The green-eyed Gryffindor made his way to the Common Room, carefully closing the

door behind him. Once he had descended the stairs, however, he found that he was not

alone. Hermione was there, sitting by the fire again. He went up to her, and she turned to

meet his gaze.

"Hey Harry," she said sleepily, revealing the fact that she had likely woken not long

before.

"Good morning, Hermione," he replied.

She had a distant gaze in her eyes. It was difficult to describe, rather like a mixture

of contentment and... worry? It dawned on Harry at that moment. She was happy. She

liked Malfoy. And she was anxious, likely unsure of whether he felt the same about her.

This was not surprising.

Harry sighed. "So, Hermione..."

She looked at him, and then down. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I

mean," she paused. "He kissed me again, Dra-- Malfoy. Last night, in the library."

Their eyes met again, and she took a breath. "And I kissed him back."

Harry nodded. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I just want you to

be happy, Hermione."

"He's not that bad… really… It's just…" She sighed. "I wonder whether he's just

playing some sort of game with my feelings..." Hermione's voice faded.

Harry spoke now, the emerald green of his eyes meeting the honey brown of hers.

"Listen, Hermione, I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll all be here for

you, alright?"

Hermione nodded and he handed her a tissue. "Promise, Harry?"

"Always…"

Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to wake to go to breakfast, and together the

three made their way to the Great Hall. Ron didn't say much, which was predictable given

the events of the previous night, and though Hermione had decided not to mention what

had happened, she had the feeling that he already knew.

Finally when Harry's weak attempts to make stiff communication and break the

silence became unbearable, Hermione chose to speak. "Ron," she paused as he looked at

her. "I thought you should know... Being that you're one of my best friends and all... I

know this is going to make you very angry, but... Malfoy and I kissed in the library last

night." The look in his eyes said it all. She had been right, he did already know.

He nodded, wordlessly, not confirming her silent allegations, but merely responding

with a single word. "Why?"

"Ron, I don't know how to explain it. Can you try to understand, please? I mean,

it's like, whenever I'm around him, it seems like my whole world is bright and sunny. If I've

had a horrible day, one look from him and it all seems to feel better. I don't know why this

is happening, I don't know why him, why now, but I do know that it feels right... Please try

to understand --"

The eyes of the redhead seemed full of hardness and coldness -- there was even

something more there... bitterness -- and stopped dead in his tracks. ". What is there to

try and understand? I thought we were friends, and now it turns out you're with the

enemy. No, 'Mione, I think the one who needs to gain some understanding is _you_." With

that, he turned on his heel and left.

Hermione had promised the night before to meet Draco for breakfast, so she parted

ways with Harry before he went to breakfast, to look for him. She scoured the entire castle

for Draco, but was unable to find him. She searched the Great Hall, various hallways, the

lawns, some classrooms… She thought she had looked everywhere he could possibly go – or

think of going – and was about to give up when a pair of hands went over her eyes,

blocking everything from view.

"Don't think I didn't look for you, Draco, because I did," she said icily, quite

exasperated and rather upset.

"Oh I know, I just thought it'd be more amusing if I found you instead," he said

roguishly.

"So that's all I'm good for, is it?!? Your petty amusement? What, Draco, am I some

sort of toy you think you can just play with and push aside when you get tired of? Like all

those other girls you've been with?"

"That's not true, 'Mione, and you know it! I haven't really _been with_ anyone, alright;

I'm just a bit of a flirt is all. Please don't be this way. Sometimes you take things so

seriously, and you have this way of making me feel guilty about everything!!!"

She looked away. "Well, maybe you should," she replied acrimoniously.

He was silent for a bit until she looked at him again. There was hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Draco, I'm sorry about what happened last week. You were just… you came on a

bit strong, and it was too soon for me. I'm sorry. I know that you probably thought I didn't

have any feelings for you, but I do, and this past week has made me realize that. I'm just

very sorry that I maybe am not able to move at your _rapid_ pace, and if that has altered

your feelings, if there ever were any, I sincerely apologize, again. And I want you to know

that now, because of what happened last night, Ron refuses to talk to me."

He looked at her, his mouth open. He had not expected her to say that, rather to

reject him flatly and be done with it. He certainly didn't deserve her… but then, she feared

he didn't feel something more towards her? That maybe he didn't to begin with? How

could she think that? But she felt something towards him. And stood up to one of her best

friends over it?

"Listen, I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't want you to ever apologize for

something like that again. From now on, if I ever do something that makes you feel

uncomfortable, please let me know. That's all I ask. I never want you to feel that way. I

never want you to think I won't understand, because I will, or I'll try at least, and things

work better in a relationship, any type of relationship, if people communicate."

Hermione looked at him, uncertainly. "Draco… I'm not sure. I'm sorry…"

"What did I say? Don't ever say those words to me again. It's alright. I

understand. You need time to sort things out. I just want you to know how I feel, because

no one has ever made me feel this way before. Hermione, you're a different sort of girl;

you're special."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes… would I say it if I didn't? Hermione," he held her face in his hands "I would

never do anything to hurt you, trust me."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes, with all my heart, yes," and he took her into his arms…


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen: Revenge was Supposed to be Sweet**

Harry sat in his usual seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He and Hermione had

walked in together, parting ways to sit where they had been assigned. He saw that Pansy

Parkinson was already there, and had a somewhat impish look on her face. She was staring

in the direction of Malfoy and Hermione's table. Something was up.

He looked around. He hadn't seen Ron that morning, which was odd. Usually, they

would go have breakfast together, or meet in the common room, but the past months had

been like a balancing act, between Ron and Hermione, Quidditch practice for the upcoming

match, and his classes. He sighed. It was just getting to be too much.

Draco watched as Hermione took her seat next to him in Defense Against the Dark

Arts. It had been almost two months since she and Weasley had stopped talking. She

looked around. He wasn't there yet.

The blond Slytherin noticed how she looked over her shoulder, and kept her eyes on

the door.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She sighed and simply nodded 'yes.'

He took her face in his hands, and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Are you

sure?"

"I'm fine," she lied, unconvincing, and yet persistent enough to let him know he

shouldn't press the subject.

"I'm here for you, alright?"

She nodded again.

Just then, the door opened, but instead of the Professor making her usual entrance,

it was two students, walking together. But it wasn't just any two students. It was Weasley

and Bullstrode.

The redhead had his arm around her, and led her to their seats. Millicent looked at

Draco and Hermione, shooting daggers at them, before turning her attention to Weasley.

He pulled a chair out for her, and she giggled. And what a fake giggle that was.

Then she pulled him close and kissed him, right there. He pulled back and looked at

her, and then kissed her back. Bullstrode put her arms around him, running her hands

through his red hair, as he seemed to struggle to get her on his lap.

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. She too appeared perplexed by

what was unfolding before their eyes. He turned his eyes back to the table, which was now

captivating the attention of almost all in the class. Potter looked bewildered, shaking his

head, refusing to acknowledge what was occurring. But still, he looked as though he knew

something more than the rest, as he kept his eyes on the girl sitting next to Draco the

whole time.

Harry had watched from across the room as Ron and Millicent Bullstrode had come

in. He had seen Hermione and Malfoy, both looking very surprised. Hermione looked a bit

hurt at first (after all, Ron was being a hypocrite, wasn't he?) but then was suppressing

laughter. Wait, she was laughing? How could she find this funny? Then a smirk spread

across her face. Oh no, she wouldn't... Would she? She might...

Hermione stifled a cough. It was hard to keep from laughing. Fits of silent giggles

had overcome her, until; she could no longer hold it in. At first, the sight of Ron with

Millicent Bullstrode had infuriated her. How dare he criticize her relationship with Draco,

and then decide to go out with Millicent? But there was something fake about it.

Something that told her they were just trying to get to her and Draco. Yes, that had to be

it.

And then they kissed. The look on Ron's face had been priceless. First it was

confusion, then denial, then grudging acceptance, and then, as he pulled away... He had

actually enjoyed it? No, it couldn't be. It was just too funny. And then he had gone back

for more. Oh no, this deserved a witty rejoinder, without a doubt.

They heard her cough, and stopped. Millicent spoke first. "Problem, Granger?

Jealous?"

Hermione almost fell off her chair because of the wave of laughter that chose to

envelop her at that very moment. When she was able to regain her composure, she looked

at Draco. A smirk spread across her face, and he returned it, encouragingly.

"Oh no, sorry Millicent, I'm perfectly happy with Draco, I'm sure he's a much better

kisser than you are. Besides, I know that I'm quite irresistible, but sorry, I'm straight, in

case you never noticed."

At this, it was Draco's turn to laugh. His laughter filled the room, much like a

beautiful song. 'It was truly amazing,' thought Hermione. And then, everyone laughed. In

fact, Ron and Millicent were the only ones not laughing. But Hermione did not miss the

brief smile that seemed to spread across the redhead's face before Millicent Bullstrode

turned to glare at him.

But it did not end yet, for at that moment, Draco chose to speak. "Weasley, see, it's

all about the technique. If you're going to have public displays of affection, and are trying

to get attention, at least make a scene. You have to... Oh, look, I'll show you." With that,

he stood up, just as the door opened again.

Professor Malfoy had just come in, it would have to wait. Hermione blushed as she

realized what they were almost caught doing... and by whom. That would have been

embarrassing... No, it would have been horrifying, mortifying. She turned to look at Draco.

The same thoughts seemed to have crossed his mind. But they both didn't know what the

events later in the week were to bring.

Draco watched as his mother made her usual spectacular entrance. How could she

have such immaculate timing? It was certainly uncanny. He had never seen anything like

it. Narcissa Malfoy always seemed to come walking through the door at exactly the

moment that you were either thinking of or actually doing something you weren't supposed

to be. And they had been about to. Public displays of affection were very much frowned

upon at Hogwarts, specifically during class time, and had she come in a few seconds later

(or earlier, that would certainly have been funny...) they would have certainly received at

least a week's worth of detentions, not to mention points taken from their Houses. He let

out his breath as she began going over the assignment for the day... What he didn't know

was just how much Narcissa knew...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen: Facing Your Problems**

It was Thursday, two days after Defense Against the Dark Arts, just before dinner.

Draco had been walking to the dungeons when he'd spotted Weasley. Hermione's

words rang through his ears. '...now, because of what happened last night, Ron refuses to

talk to me...'

An all-too-familiar scowl crept across his face. The thing with Weasley was affecting

Hermione, he could tell. Those two had it out occasionally, mainly because they were both

obstinate. They had gone for whiles without talking. He remembered their second year.

He felt bad... Wow, Draco Malfoy felt bad about something. That was certainly a change.

He scoffed...

Apparently, the scoff was resounding, for at that minute the redhead turned around.

When Weasley's eyes met Draco's own, that bad feeling was gone. All he could see was

red, and it wasn't the Gryffindor's hair, either. What Weasley said first didn't help matters

either.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?"

"You, Weasley. Why? Gonna try to make me feel bad too? Well, I have news for

you, I quite frankly don't give a rat's ass what you think, one way or the other—"

"Oh sod off, Malf--" Ron interrupted.

But Draco just plowed ahead. "Hermione does care, though, and I suggest you think

about that. I thought you were supposed to be her frien--"

Ron interrupted again, his face nearly purple at this point. "Yeah, so did I, and then

you went and stole her away from me and --"

"Wait just a minute, Weasley, I haven't finished. Hermione's in quite a rut because

of you, and I think you should go talk to her. Her not talking to you wasn't right, I'll admit,

but what you did was horrible. Friends don't do that. They're supposed to be there for

each other, through it all, and be able to accept each other's decisions, even though at

times it may seem impossible. They're supposed to stick up for each other, not try to bring

one another down. Hermione's the only person I can really say has ever been a friend to

me. She's not a bad person, Weasley, you know that. Hear her out. Listen to what she

has to say. You might learn a thing or two. Communication is the most important part of

any relationship, Weasly, remember that." He paused. "Oh, and I didn't steal her away

from you, she wants to be with me. And if you really care about her, you'll respect that,

and if not, then you shouldn't call her a friend."

Hermione sat at her favorite table in the library at the back, and decided to think.

She needed to clear her head, and set things right again. She and Ron had spent time not

talking before, but somehow, this seemed to matter a lot more than that. He had tried to

get revenge on her. This made it different. She had been seeking his approval; it was just

something that felt so right. And now, at the time that she needed him most, he decided to

be hotheaded. She sighed, opening a book on arithmancy. As she stared down at the

numbers on the page, her mind drifted, and it wasn't until a shadow came over her that she

came back to reality.

Ron had been walking aimlessly, thinking about the events the day before. Damn,

Millicent Bullstrode wasn't a half-bad kisser. He shook his head. What Hermione had said

had just been too funny. And then he thought. He had almost laughed. Almost. It was

the type of witty rejoinder that had made him remember the good times, and then he saw

the bitter look of defeat on Millicent's face, and that brought him back to the task at hand.

But then, why exactly was he doing this?

His thoughts had been interrupted when he felt eyes on him, and turned around to

see none other than the Slytherin scumbag himself. They had exchanged words, and

Malfoy had basically told him to listen to Hermione. "Hear her out," he had said.

Ron shook his head. He wasn't sure what to do. He had just been lectured on

friendship by a guy who likely knew no more about it than he himself did about Potions.

That was amusing. And yet, he found that his feet had carried him to the library, and he

was standing over Hermione, half wanting to scream at her, half wanting to go up to her

and hug her and make things just like they used to be.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione looked up as she heard those words. From the person she had least

expected to come and try to find her. She met his eyes, and nodded.

He took a seat next to her, and they sat in an awkward silence for several minutes,

until she decided she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I guess I just didn't want you

to blow up and take things out of proportion like you always do. You can be so hotheaded

sometimes--"

"Oh, I blow up and take things out of proportion, Hermione? Really, now, who was

the one that went running from the train at the beginning of the year?"

"That was because you lost your temper, Ron!" She paused and surveyed him. His

face was turning red now, almost the color of his hair. "Ron, you just need to learn to

control your temper. I mean," she sighed. "I guess it's that we're just too much alike."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Sorry about the whole Millicent thing."

She nodded. "Ron, that really hurt. You did something intentionally to try to play

with my emotions, and I don't appreciate that."

"I said I was sorry, 'Mione, what more do you want?" he asked. H

His temper was starting to flare up again, so she decided to just let it go -- for now,

anyways.

"Let's just put it all behind us now, okay?" she asked.

"Sure," he paused. "But one thing, 'Mione..."

"What?"

"Do you really think Malfoy's a better kisser than Millicent Bullstrode?"

They both laughed together, drawing the attention of Madame Pince, who warned

them to be quiet or she would kick them out. It was nice to see that things were starting to

get back to some semblances of normalcy... or as close as possible, anyways...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen: A Slytherin and... erm a Gentleman?**

Harry walked to dinner at the Great Hall with his two friends. It was Friday night,

after a very awkward Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and they were on their way to

dinner. Finally, it seemed that the conflict between his two best friends had drawn to an

end.

It seemed to have been settled Thursday before or during dinner, as they both had

not shown up. Ron had mentioned something about clearing his head, and then walked off.

Harry had been unsure of where he had gone, until he noticed that he was missing from the

Gryffindor table at dinner, and so was Hermione.

She hadn't been eating much lately; she never did when she and Ron were fighting.

Harry supposed it was her way of dealing with the situation, what happened when she got

anxious. She would just go into the Great Hall and sit by Ginny or Lavender and Pavarti,

and they would all stare viciously at Ron, while Hermione simply looked down, avoiding him

as he did her.

Their mutual absesnse at the table that night could have meant one of two things.

Either they were having another fight or trying to work things out. Harry had certainly

hoped it was the latter.

While Ron would really never approve of Hermione's choice, he respected that it was

hers to make, and finally was able to realize that she really did care about the snobby git.

They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and not a moment late

to hear Dumbledore make an announcement.

The headmaster cleared his throat as he saw that most of the students had arrived

for dinner. There were a couple who would be late, as usual, but the announcement was

quite short notice, and they would certainly get word of it before the next day.

He cleared his throat, and all was quiet.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. As you are all aware, it was said that

there would be a homecoming ball this year, and with it, of course, a homecoming game.

You have had some news from your heads of house, and I trust been keeping track of the

House games. Points gained from the homecoming game will be doubled for both the

competitors, as an added incentive. The current records, after four games, are as follows:

Gryffindor leads, having defeated both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin

are tied for second, with one win versus Hufflepuff each, but Ravenclaw has one loss to

Gryffindor. And in third place we have Hufflepuff. I know not all the teams have played

against each other, but as it now stands, the match Sunday will determine who goes to the

Homecoming Game versus Gryffindor, which has already secured a spot."

He paused momentarily as cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table. When all was

quiet again, Dumbledore resumed. "As you know, for a ball you must have dress robes,

and some of you may not, so we have arranged a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I ask that

you make good use of your time there, as it may well be the last trip scheduled before the

ball, which is to take place at the beginning to middle of November. Thank you for your

time."

The headmaster had just taken his leave when the chatter carried on. The

Gryffindors were all excited, the Hufflepuffs disappointed, and the Ravenclaws and

Slytherins staring daggers at one another.

Moments after Dumbledore left, however, the announcement was the last thing on

anyone's mind, as chaos erupted from the Slytherin table.

Ron had been talking about how they had filled positions on the Quidditch team

nicely, boring Hermione to death, as was routine at this point, since she had no aptitude for

flying on a broomstick, and Harry had been half listening, since the redhead had a way of

repeating things constantly until every last detail was drilled into one's head, when it

happened.

The shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson could be heard across the Great Hall, as usual,

while she ran rather like a lap dog to Draco Malfoy and his minions.

"Dracccckkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!"

Malfoy looked up, just in time to see her sit on his lap and knock him backwards,

forcefully planting kisses on his lips, and all over his face.

If it had not been for what he knew about the current situation, the entire thing may

well have left Harry feeling quite perturbed. Instead, however, he felt a fit of laughter, as

what he saw with his eyes registered in his brain.

The series of emotions that ran across the blond Slytherin's face could be easily

deciphered, as first annoyance, as the voice resembling a banshee called out his name for

all to hear, then surprise, as she knocked him over, and then likely disgust (though his face

was out of view at this point, that was only how Harry would have reacted himself, but he

imagined that anyone in their right mind would).

What happened next left nearly the entire Great Hall in a stupor. It was certainly

unexpected. Pansy Parkison seemed to fly off Draco, or rather, he threw her off, with such

a fervor that she landed, rather than on her feet, right on her butt in front of everyone.

Her eyes were wide, and the bleach-blonde, pug-faced girl was unable to make a

single sound come out of her mouth. The entire Great Hall was consumed in a deafening

stillness.

Draco broke the silence, his harsh words cutting through the air, rather like a knife

that he was forcing into Pansy's heart at that very moment, shattering it to a million pieces.

"Listen, Pansy, and listen well. I am not into you. I feel nothing towards you. As a matter

of fact, I feel repulsed by your nagging and constant approaches and attempts to seduce

me. But you know what disgusts me even more, Pans? That you could do this after what

you saw last night, and after what I told you this morning. I already have a girlfriend. Yes,

you heard right, I am with someone. As a matter of fact, she's right there," he said,

pointing to Hermione.

With one last look at Pansy, he spit on the floor and wiped his mouth, and strode

over to the Gryffindor table, where he resumed his speech. "Listen well, all of you. I am

going out with Hermione Granger. Yes, that's right, she is my girlfriend. If you do so much

as to hurt one hair on her head," he paused as he surveyed the venomous looks coming

from Pansy, Millicent, and their group, "you'll not only have Potter and Weasley to deal with,

but me to worry about before you even have the chance to think about them. If you think

I'm kidding, try me." With those words, he bent down on one knee before Hermione, and

took her hand in his, planting a kiss on it, for everyone to see. He winked at her,

whispering, "don't' want to gross you out or anything... Pansy, you know..." And with that,

he turned on his heel and left, students turning their heads as he passed, and murmurs

consuming the Great Hall as he stepped out.

**Author's Note**

Hope you found those chapters enjoyable, I'll be adding more shortly (and now that I'm

back on my computer at home, it should be easier to wrap this thing up and start on my

next project... hehe). Okay, so for now, please r&r (your time is greatly appreciated!!)

Thanks as always,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty: Planning and Watching**

A smile danced across Narcissa Malfoy's face. After Dumbledore had taken his leave,

most of the staff had followed, as there was a meeting to discuss the pressing issue of

safety on the trip, leaving only her and Professor Snape to supervise, and watch the

calamity that unfolded before their eyes.

It had started with the high-pitched, annoying cry of Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa saw

Severus cover his ears, in an attempt to drown out the noise, and indeed that was the

course of action many students chose to take, trying to ignore her altogether. Draco had

tried, at first, but had been unsuccessful as she chose to sit on his lap. What a--

Narcissa watched with delight as her son pushed that snobby, wanton brat off him

and revealed his feelings to all. He had professed his feelings for Hermione, and threatened

anyone who dared think to do her any harm. He had then chivalrously bent down on one

knee and kissed her hand, and then left, with the student body left gossiping in his wake.

Narcissa turned to the man sitting next to her, whose face had an unmistakable grin

on it. He turned to meet her eyes.

"That was quite droll," he said, clearly fighting back the laughter that threatened to

stain his image.

"Yes it was," her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"I only have one question: why, Narcissa?"

She sighed. "Because of the way my son would always talk about Hermione. It was,

I guess you could say, an elementary love, of sorts. She sounded perfect for him, and if he

could only get past his hatred for those who are different, maybe he would be able to see

that beneath those barriers they have both put up to block out the world, they are more

similar than they could have imagined."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I think you 'hit the nail on the head' so to speak."

"And one more thing. I didn't want him to get stuck with Pansy Parkinson." She

scoffed. "That girl is absolutely obsessed. I've never seen anything like it..."

"And her voice is absolutely horrid."

"Yes, it is. I wouldn't want her for a daughter in law."

"You know that she fantasizes over becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes... Over my dead body!"

Snape let out a chuckle. Wow! He had let out a chuckle. Was it really that funny?

Narcissa hadn't thought so, but apparently Severus did. Any sign of amusement from

Severus Snape was a thing seldom seen... And then she thought of something.

"Oh, and I have a question for you."

"What might that be?" he asked.

"What was it you meant in the library? About teaching everyone a few things,

Severus?" she asked, examining his eyes.

He looked away, and sighed. "There is a time and a place for everything, Narcissa.

If you don't know already, someday you will, when the time is right," and with that, he

stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Narcissa to her thoughts.

Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room that night, about an hour after

dinner, talking, after Ron once again had beaten Harry at Wizard's Chess. Hermione had

decided to go somewhere to be alone, though not likely to her dorm, since Pavarti and

Lavender could surely track her down there and bombard her with questions.

"Can you believe it, Harry?" asked Ron.

He shook his head. "I would never have believed it had I not seen it with my own

eyes."

"Me neither."

Just then, a group of Gryffindor girls walked in. They were talking loudly about the

ball and their dates, and a grin spread across Harry's face.

"So, Ron, who are you going to the ball with?"

Ron was taken aback. "I... erm... nobody yet..."

"Don't want to get stuck with the last girls left, right? Let's go" he said, looking in

the direction of Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. The two girls had been giggling furiously

and looking in their direction, up until they had seen them, and then they had turned away,

blushing scarlet.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Harry. Pavarti is not going to want to go with you after what

happened at the Yule Ball –-"

Harry interrupted. "Ron, come on. I'm going to ask Lavender. You get to go with

Pavarti." And he left, his friend standing, rooted to the spot.

As Harry walked up to where Lavender and Pavarti were standing, he noticed that his

hands became sweaty, and he got really nervous. Maybe Ron was right--

"Oh, hey Harry," Lavender said, trying to conceal her now beet red cheeks.

"Hey, Lavender." Why did his voice sound so squeaky. Why was he nervous? Just

then, Ron came up behind him.

"Hi Lavender, hey Pavarti."

"Hey Ron," said Pavarti, smiling.

"Lavender, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she said.

He pulled her away from Pavarti and Ron, and turned to her. "You... erm... Wanna

go to the Ball with me?"

She turned, if possible, redder. "Yes," she giggled. "I'd love to."

"Okay, then. Oh, and I don't--"

"Yeah, I know, Harry, I don't dance much either, don't worry." She smiled. This was

certainly going to be better than the Yule Ball.

Draco sat at the top of the Astronomy tower. The night was calm; the stars were

out, the moon waxing. He looked out over the Hogwarts grounds, surveying the scenery

and breathing in the crisp, nighttime air.

He had lost his temper and been caught up in the moment at the Great Hall, what

must have been well over an hour before. He wondered why none of the Professors that

were left had said anything. Maybe they had all been too shocked. And then it came to

him.

The only professors that had been left afterwards were Snape and... his mother.

She hadn't even said a word. Something odd was going on, he could feel it. Narcissa

Malfoy not saying something was an indicator of her approval, wasn't it? She was the one

who had chosen to seat them together, even after his continual rants at Malfoy Manor every

holiday. And she did seem quite annoyed whenever Mrs. Parkinson came with Pansy for

tea. He shook his head. How could he not have seen it before?

She had wanted him and Hermione to be together. He gritted his teeth. His mother

probably thought something along the lines of them being "such a cute couple." Of course.

Everything always had to be perfect for her, didn't it? She wanted him with the girl who

was the smartest in her class, the prettiest, the most perfect. Elitist. She probably wanted

to improve the gene pool or something of that sort, and be able to proclaim at her tea

parties how her son, likely to be the Head Boy, or at the very least with his Prefect title, had

married the likeliest candidate for Head Girl from his class at Hogwarts... How romantic...

They had played right into her plans. How could he have been so blind?

Then there was Snape. How did he fit into the picture? Perhaps he just found the

whole scenario amusing. He was a bit of a sadist, wasn't he? But then, maybe he had

helped plan all this. Teachers could be quite odd, reliving their youths through their

students...

Draco felt a presence next to him, taking him from his thoughts. He turned to meet

the brown eyes. "What do you want, Granger?" he asked, in an agitated tone.

Hermione was taken aback. "Draco, what's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing of your concern; now I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone."

There was a hurt look in her eyes, and then they narrowed in anger. "It is my

concern if you're going to treat me this way over it. But fine, you know what? I'm leaving.

I never want to speak to you again, Draco Malfoy."

Something about the way she looked, the tone of her voice did it. It dawned on him.

It was no more her fault than his. He shouldn't blame it all on her. She was a victim, too.

But then again, were they really victims? He knew how she felt about him, and no one had

ever made him feel the way that she was able to. He sighed in defeat. His mother was

right again, as usual. But why did she always have to meddle?

He looked at the angry girl opening the door to go down the staircase and back

inside the castle. He cloak fluttered, her hair had that wave-like motion when she walked,

as it reflected the light cast by the moon and stars. Her skin glowed in the same light. He

noticed something else, too...

**Author's Note**

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!! You guys once again have made my day (and I've

added TWO chapters for your reading pleasure... hehe)

So, just click the next button to keep on reading.

I'll be adding more looks at clock. It reads "11:50PM"

Tomorrow :)

Until then, please Read and Review, and thanks for your time

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One: You Look So Cute...**

Hermione went to open the door leading to the staircase in anger. How dare he?

First, announcing everything in the Great Hall, not even bothering to ask her, and then

storming off like that. Then coping an attitude with her and now... Why was he being that

way? She hadn't done anything to him--

"You look so cute when you're angry," he said, in an amused tone.

Hermione whirled around. "Oh really, is that why you agitated me all those years?"

she paused. Her tone was disconcerted, angry. "No, you know what, don't answer that

question."

He grinned. "But I will," he said as he stepped closer. Their faces were inches apart.

And then, their lips met.

Hermione tried to pull away at first, when she realized what he was doing, but found

that she couldn't. She gave in to the desire that shrouded her senses whenever she was

around him, as he trapped her against the wall. Her lips parted, and Draco thrust the tip of

his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. He then backed up, looking into

her eyes, and softly kissing her on the mouth, licked his way down her neck and over to her

shoulder.

She cradled his face in her hands, bringing him up to her, and kissing him again.

She then made her way slowly, with light feathery kisses, to his ear, whispering into it, and

then blowing. Draco inhaled sharply, as this was not certainly something he expected from

Hermione. She then licked behind his ear, and then inside of it, tracing the napes and

grooves with her tongue, as Draco moaned.

"Like it?" she whispered in his ear. He turned his head and whispered in hers, "Oh

yes…"

He sucked on her earlobe lightly, before nibbling on it, in a way that Hermione never

thought could feel so incredible. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, as his hands

wondered from her shoulders down her back, to her hips, where he picked her up, and

pulled her close to him. She leaned back, against the stone wall, eyes glittering, eyelashes

batting seductively, and he looked at her, full of desire. He had never wanted anyone so

badly before, and she seemed to know this, or rather, feel it.

She wrapped a few strands of her long dark hair around her fingers, playing with it

for a little bit, until she flipped it back. Draco grabbed her then, kissing her passionately,

taking her in his warm embrace, and she found herself lying under him, gazing up into his

icy gray eyes… but they were no longer icy, rather, that coldness was replaced by fire, a

loving warmth, reflected in his soft, sweet kisses, and gently, feathery caresses. He held

her close, so tightly that she could feel every beat of his heart, pounding brisk as hers.

The next morning at breakfast, people were still talking about the events at dinner

the previous night. Draco Malfoy had dumped (A/N: literally, hehe) Pansy Parkinson, for

Hermione Granger. Then he had professed his feelings to them all, before kissing the

Gryffindor girl, like a knight in shining armor would a princess, in front of the entire student

body.

Draco decided to skip breakfast that morning, wanting to avoid the eyes of those in

his House, and everyone else too. He decided to hide out until it would be safe to sneak out

to Hogsmeade unnoticed. There were some things he needed to pick up...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, and all was quiet. The students

surveyed the girl standing between the redhead and raven-haired boys. They made their

way to the Gryffindor table, and once they had sat down, the talking resumed. Hermione

noted that Draco was not there, figuring he likely didn't want to have to deal with Pansy's

bitching (A/N: sorry, there's really no other word to describe it...) again. Lavender and

Pavarti came to sit with them, and Hermione was pleasantly surprised when they told her

who they were going to the ball with.

"And you guys didn't tell me anything?" she questioned Ron and Harry.

"Well, Hermione, you don't exactly tell us everything, either," Ron teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We didn't ask them until last night, and Ron almost

chickened out."

Pavarti looked at him. "Ron, why would you do something like that? I mean, the

whole Millicent thing was just gross, but I assume you took a bath and brushed your teeth

afterwards, right?"

The rest of the group found this quite amusing, and looked on intently, as Ron's

cheeks turned the color of his hair, and this time, it wasn't from anger, but rather,

embarrassment.

"I wasn't sure that..."

"Oh, you're so silly," she said, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See you later."

With that, Pavarti left, Lavender following in suit.

Harry opened his mouth to say something about the tomato hue on Ron's face, but

never got the chance, for at that moment, the latter chose to speak.

"At least my date kissed me, Harry."

Harry looked down and Hermione changed the topic of conversation. "You guys, let's

not go to the shop next to Zonko's to get our robes. I know a better place..."

"Where did you read about it, 'Mione?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

Hermione started to laugh. "Honestly, Ron, do you think I get everything I know

from books?" The only response to this was a nod. "Well, I didn't learn to kiss--"

"Eating," Harry interrupted.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione paused. "But my kissing Malfoy is nothing compared to

Ron and Milli--"

"EATING, HERMIONE!"

She sighed, exasperated. "Oh, come on you guys, we've been eating for half an

hour. Let's get going, Harry, finish up..."

Author's Note

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but two more tomorrow... (See A/N on previous

chapter) Anywhoo, please be sure to Review (it makes my day and motivates me to write

more, hehe)

So offer suggestions, comments, tell me what you've liked, what you've hated, how I can

improve... All the goodies... Come on, press the review button... Please?

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Not-So-Typical Visit to Hogsmeade**

The Dream Team went to a robes shop located off the main road near the

residences, as opposed to the one next to Zonko's Joke Shop, which everyone was going to,

naturally.

They looked up at the white, freshly painted building, with its sparkling clean

windows, deep emerald curtains, and new green sign that hung from the front. It read, in

large, spiral, golden letters, "Spencer's" and then below it, smaller, in the same print,

"Proud Makers of the Finest in Wizarding Robes since 1607."

"Wow, this place is old," said Ron.

Hermione turned to him. "No, Ron, this is a new building, the store moved off the

main road a few years back. They are supposed to make the best robes, from what I've

heard."

"From who?" asked Harry.

She turned her gaze to meet his green eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just

say she's an experienced shopper."

Harry looked at her, exasperated, before opening the door for the three to go in.

When they walked inside, a bell rang, and a sales-witch came out to greet them.

"Good afternoon. Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione looked around. There were racks of robes in ever color; it seemed in all

shapes and sizes, and certainly all prices ranges. "Yes, actually, there's a very formal

event, a ball of sorts, coming up, at Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you would have

something for that sort of occasion here."

"Of course, dear. We have robes for all occasions. I daresay you would look

splendid in something sparkling. In black, or midnight blue perhaps… I have just the thing."

"Well, actually, I was hoping for something with a bit more… color…"

"Trust me; you'll love this one…"

The witch disappeared, leaving Hermione and Harry at the front of the shop, where

they glanced at all the different robes on the racks. The sales-witch came back several

minutes later, with a tape measure. The tape measure started to take Hermione's

measurements, and Harry smiled as he recalled his first experience with magical measuring

tape, so long ago, in Daigon Alley, when he'd gotten his wand…

"Alright, come with me… You'll want to try this one on for sure…"

The witch led them towards the back of the store, where the fitting rooms were. She

opened one for Hermione, and said "it's already in there, deary."

The sales witch looked at Ron and Harry. "Dress robes as well?"

The two nodded in unison, but then Harry's eyes widened.

"Alright, wait here." She disappeared again, and came back, with robes of royal blue

for Ron and crimson for Harry. "These should be perfect."

"But ma'am, I'm sorry; we aren't sure what color our date's robes are..." Harry

started.

The witch put up a hand. "Trust me." She handed them the robes and directed

them each to fitting rooms.

The bell rang, signaling the arrival of another customer. The sales-witch left and

went to the front of the store.

Ron and Harry tried on their robes, and stepped out, to look in the mirrors.

"Wow, these fit perfectly, Ron. How about yours?"

The redhead nodded. "These look very expensive. There's no way I'm going to be

able to afford this."

A few minutes later, the door to the fitting room opened, and Hermione came out of

it. Harry gasped. She looked incredible. The dress robes fit her perfectly. It was a one-

piece, with the bodice being very form-fitting, shaped like a halter, with a v-shaped waist,

and a bell-shaped, very poofy skirt. It was black, velvet, but with sparkles in it. Indeed, it

seemed to be enchanted, imitating the stars shining in the heavens at midnight on a

moonless night. She had on a tiara of sorts, which sparkled like the gown, and made her

look like a princess.

"Wow… That looks amazing, 'Mione…" Ron said.

She blushed. "Thanks…" She pause, seemingly pondering something. "Do you guys

think Draco will ask me to go with him to the ball?"

Harry looked at her. "Of course he will. He'd be a fool not to."

"You mean he hasn't asked you yet?" asked Ron.

She sighed and nodded.

"Then he will, don't worry. He's just probably assumed that... Besides, he'll love the

dress. No guy in their right mind wouldn't."

The sales-witch came back. She smiled. "See, I told you the robes would be perfect

for you. You're taking them, right?"

"Yes…" Hermione and Harry started, but were interrupted by Ron.

"Erm, I can't. I mean, I'm going to look on the sales rack for something else,

ma'am."

The witch looked at him. "You didn't?"

"Oh, no ma'am, it's nothing like that, it's just that surely I can't affor--" he stopped

and looked down.

The witch surveyed the redhead standing before her, embarrassment evident, from

head to toe. "Weasley, right?"

Ron raised his eyesbrows. "Yes. How--"

"The hair and freckles, dear. Pay me what you can, and don't worry about the rest."

She smiled.

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Oh, but I can't. I mean--"

"I insist. Now change and let me wrap those up for you."

The three teenagers paid for the robes and made their way back to Hogwarts, where

they went up to Gryffindor tower, putting away their new robes and wondering about the

curious shopkeeper.

Draco looked at the robes shop. His original intent had been to go to the one next to

Zonko's on the main road, but somehow, he had let his mother talk him into coming here.

He read the green sign in front of the building. Yes, that would be it.

He walked in, noting the chiming of a bell as he did so, admiring the deep green

décor around the windows. He looked around. There were neat little racks of plain robes,

in all colors, and more formal dress robes against the walls. He was admiring one of the

displays when he heard the door chime behind him again, and saw the backs of three

people as they walked out.

"Oh, how may I help you, dear?"

Draco turned around to see a somewhat short sales-witch standing behind him.

"Actually, I'm here looking for dress robes."

"Hogwarts, right?" she asked.

"Why yes..."

"I've already had some students come in here."

He nodded, as she looked him over.

"I have just the thing for you, why don't you follow me?"

The witch led him back to the fitting room, and disappeared. She came back two

seconds later, with black robes.

Draco looked at her, skeptically. "I think my date wanted me to wear something

more colorful, I mean --"

The witch gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure these will be

just fine."

Draco was about to tell her to shut her face and let him decide just what would be

fine, but something stopped him. Just how did she know his name?

"I made your mother's wedding robes, and your father's as well, dear."

"Alright," he said, somewhat hesitantly as he went into a dressing room.

When he stepped out, and looked in the mirror, he was amazed at what he saw. The

robes fit him perfectly, and were made of a peculiar velvet material that was soft to the

touch. They were black, but there was something that made them stand out, that made

them different from the other robes he had seen.

The sales witch's voice brought him back to where he was. "So I take it you'll want

me to wrap those up?"

"Yes, please, and thank you."

"Sure."

When the witch went to ring up the items, she looked at Draco, and then took out a

corsage and matching boutonnière of white roses and baby's breath. She said, "You'll want

to get your date a white rose corsage. Don't worry, these are enchanted not to wilt."

He looked at her questioningly, but decided to make the purchase anyways. He

thanked the witch for her time, and then made his way to another shop. There was still one

thing left for him to get.

**Author's Note:**

Yay!!! Another chapter added (oh yeah, and there's one more after this)

Squeals with delight! I finally got my AP scores... And I got fives on both my exams!!!

Does crazy dance around her house until her mother looks at her menacingly, suggesting she will

not hesitate to commit her to an insane asylum. I got fives!!! I'm so happy :). Sorry, I had to

share that with you guys. (Only sophomore in my AP Stats class, and I got a five... Oh yeah!!!

And in Spanish, too. That one was slightly harder, hehe)

Okay, enough of that. Hope you liked this chapter, the game between Ravenclaw and

Slytherin comes next, so Read on, and Review when your done, please.

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three: Never Thought She'd see the Day**

Hermione awoke with a start. It was only about eleven-thirty, but there had been a

noise outside her window, like a knock.

Knock, knock

She got up form her bed, and carefully crept towards the window closest to her four

poster canopy bed. Silently, she approached it, as she didn't wish to wake Lavender or

Pavarti. She drew her wand, and opened the shades, to reveal Draco, on his broomstick,

hovering outside her window.

She opened it, and asked in a barely audible whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Visiting my sweet Juliet," he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

She blushed, barely visible in the darkness.

"Come take a ride with me…"

"Oh Draco, I'd love to, but I —I can't…"

"Sure you can. Come on, we could see the grounds, go up to the towers, see

everything, visit Hogsmeade if you want."

"Draco, I can't. Please try to understand…"

"Alright," he sighed.

She looked into his eyes. He was somewhat disappointed, and looked quite

disconsolate. "You have that match tomorrow, and you need to be rested, come on."

"Okay… But I want you to have this. Please wear it tomorrow, and cheer for me?"

He handed her a package and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise, and good luck, my Romeo."

She smiled at him, and with that, he kissed her hand once more before turning and

flying off, his cloak fluttering behind him. As Hermione looked at him, a smile spread across

her face. She never thought she'd see the day when she would cheer for Slytherin, but

tomorrow she would.

Draco awoke before all the others in his dormitory. He dressed speedily, and

grabbed a quick breakfast, on his way to the Quidditch field just before dawn. He waited for

the rest of the team at the lockers, trying to calm his nerves as he heard the students start

to file in.

The team put on a cocky façade, but inside the players themselves were somewhat

nervous. Or at least Draco was. They would be playing that morning for the right to face

Gryffindor, their biggest rival for the House Cup, in the Homecoming game.

They faced a well-trained Ravenclaw team, which would pose somewhat of a

challenge, given the talents of their seeker, seventh year Cho Chang. Draco scoffed as he

thought of her. She might have the advantage because she had been playing a year longer

than him, but he was certainly a better flyer, at least he thought so. But if she got lucky...

No, he didn't want to think about that. Draco would take the snitch, and come out

victorious, hopefully to find Hermione waiting for him with her congratulations, and a kiss

perhaps. He sighed. At least, he hoped she would be cheering for him...

The announcement of the teams brought him from his thoughts, and he stepped out

onto the field, looking around at the mass of students, focusing on the Gryffindors,

searching for Hermione. He saw her, clad in his scarf, it looked like, and at that moment

felt his confidence rise. She would be watching him, and he would not disappoint her.

Hermione watched as the players took the field. She had worn a scarf Draco had

given her the night before, his Slytherin scarf, green and silver, his House colors. But she

didn't mind. It was something he had given her, a very personal gift, which she now held

close to her heart. He had asked her to wear it that day, and to cheer for him as he faced

Ravenclaw.

She had wished him luck, and sincerely hoped he would emerge victorious. She

looked next to her, where Ron and Harry were politely cheering for Slytherin, the former of

the two somewhat grudgingly, but urged on by his best friends. Harry had decided not to

cheer for Ravenclaw, since he and Cho had had a falling out of sorts.

The rest of the Gryffindors had looked at them oddly at first, but upon seeing

Hermione, were reminded of Draco's actions in the Great Hall two days before. Some had

thought it was hopelessly romantic, and wished her the best, though others thought she

was completely insane.

She returned to the game, watching as Slytherin scored on Ravenclaw, and then

Ravenclaw scored. Before long, the score was fifty to thirty, with Slytherin leading, and

then, she saw Cho and Draco flying from one end of the field to the other at breakneck

speed.

Draco felt the excitement of victory surge from within, the surreal rush of adrenaline

that seemed to engulf him as he sped ahead of Cho Chang, and grasped the snitch, before

pulling out of a death defying dive. A roar came from the Slytherin end of the field, with the

sound of disappointment coming from the other sections.

He landed softly, gracefully, pushing back his blond hair with one hand, and allowing

all to see the miniscule fluttering, golden ball held in his other. He looked around; Slytherin

had defeated Ravenclaw, two-hundred to thirty. He saw Hermione waving to him, wearing

a green rosette and the green and silver scarf he had given her, and next to her, Potter and

Weasley, clapping politely. That was odd. No, wait; it wasn't that surprising, since Potter

and Chang had had a falling out. Besides, they likely wanted to support Hermione.

The blond Slytherin smiled triumphantly, as Madame Hooch declared his team the

winners, and Professor Snape came striding onto the field to commend him, followed by

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

They congratulated him, and the rest of the victorious team, as did the Ravenclaws,

though somewhat bitterly. Dumbledore then announced that news concerning the

Homecoming and the official announcement of Slytherin's participation would come that

evening, at supper.

Dumbledore's voice resounded in the Great Hall that night. There was a deafening

silence as he rose to speak, and excitement coming from the Slytherin and Gryffindor

tables.

"Congratulations to the Slytherin Quidditch team. I have no doubt that all of you

witnessed the game earlier, and if not, surely have heard the outcome. Because Slytherin

defeated Ravenclaw today, their team will go on to face Gryffindor in the Homecoming

game. Congratulations to all Houses for their participation and efforts, and especially to the

competitors in the upcoming game.

I hope that you found your time at Hogsmeade yesterday useful, as we are ready to

make the final announcement regarding the Quidditch Homecoming Ball and Game. The

game will be held Saturday, November twelfth, and the Ball will be held precisely one week

before, on Saturday the eighth.

The attire is dress robes, of course, and the student body will vote on a court for the

ball. Nominations will be accepted up until a week from now, and then the final ballot will

be released. Each student will vote once, and we have means of preventing over voting.

Your heads of House will have more information as to this, so please feel free to ask them.

Thank you all, and enough of my rabble for now, let's eat, shall we?"

And with that, the plates filled, and the students began to eat.

**Author's Note**

Yeah, I know, not much detail on the match. Sorry about that, but you'll get a play-by-play

of the Homecoming Game, and that's coming along quite well (You'll like it, I promise... or I hope

so, anyways.) So yeah, the ball starts!

For all those wondering about Severus's odd behavior, don't worry, it'll be cleared up soon enough

grins evilly, in a manner that suggests she knows something more...

Hey, R&R please, and I'll post it faster... hehehe... It's actually almost finished, just need

the finishing touches, smiles

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author's Note:**

OMG!!! Thanks so much for the exquisite (sorry, I have a thing with that word now...) reviews!!!

Well, the last two chapters were quite fluffy... but these next three really get things going...

Enjoy! And please don't forget to review on your way out :) Thanks!

**Chapter Twenty Four: And It Draws Near**

Severus Snape sat in his office, brooding over the next class he was to have. It was

just after lunch, the first Thursday in November, and he could feel the tension and

excitement in the air. Sixth year Potions. His '_favorite_ group,' he thought, sarcastically. He

scoffed.

The Homecoming Ball was that Saturday, and the students were more unruly than

ever. He shuddered to think what would have occurred had the Weasley twins still been

there. But then, in a way, they were, as their candies and treats designed to cause chaos

had spread like wildfire throughout the younger wizarding world.

He shook his head in annoyance, and then looked over the note that had been left on

his desk for the umpteenth time.

_Severus__, we need to talk. Narcissa_

He admired the neatly scripted letters, the way she had written his name, and then

signed hers. And then he thought and wondered... 'No, that would be foolish,' he silently

scolded himself.

Narcissa had been avoiding him since before the last Slytherin Quidditch game.

Indeed, it had been since her son had made that very public declaration in the Great Hall.

And then she had asked him... She had asked him about what he had told her in the

library. But what exactly _had_ he meant? He wasn't even sure himself. He had just had a

slip, was all. Yes, that would be it. It was a minor slip in the library, when he had said

that. And then the words rang through his ears.

_I guess what I'm trying to say is congratulations -- and thank you for teaching us all a few _

_things__ -- thanks for everything._

He had never said those things to anyone before. What had he meant? Indeed, he

had never had anyone make him feel the way Narcissa Malfoy could. Malfoy. Snape's face

twisted with bitterness.

The memories came flooding back. He could remember how Narcissa Black had

been one of his only friends while he was at Hogwarts. He remembered how she had been

likely the prettiest girl in their year, and was quite popular. He remembered how she had

come up to him and really, besides, Lily Potter, been the only one to ever defend him. He

remembered how he had made a fool of himself. He remembered being sixteen, and going

up to her while she was at lunch, by the lake, and pulling her away from her group of

friends. He remembered professing his feelings to her, asking her to be with him. He

remembered how she told him that she was already with Lucius, trying not to break his

heart. He remembered storming away, and never really mentioning it afterwards. She had

kept it to herself, it seemed, and never told anyone. And then, he remembered one last

thing. The thing that made Severus Snape forget about all circumstance surrounding the

two, and all the things that could possibly go wrong. He remembered the look in her pretty

blue eyes, whenever he would pass her when she was with Lucius. They indeed had

reflected a sadness, a longing, something more... But surely, not for _him_...

Then he thought of how she would talk about her life after she came to teach at

Hogwarts. She said she had felt like a prisoner, trapped in a loveless marriage, with a son

her husband was desperate to have follow in his footsteps. But had she said her marriage

was _loveless_? Yes, she had. But what of it?

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about all this? And then he looked down at

the note again. No, she had not been avoiding him. He had been avoiding her. The

thought made his insides crawl. Yes, deep down inside of that cold shell that was Severus

Snape, likely the most unpopular professor at Hogwarts, one of the most outcast students

of his time, a former Death Eater, and now a spy, there was a heart. There had to be... If

not, he certainly wouldn't get that feeling whenever he was around Narcissa...

Hermione took a seat next to Draco in the front of the gloomy potions classroom.

Winter was around the corner, she could tell, as the temperature had taken its typical

descent in the dungeons. She wondered how the Slytherins could stand it. The class was

filling up, but Snape hadn't shown up yet.

She felt two warm arms snake themselves around her. She tensed as she smelled

his cologne. "You alright?"

She turned to smile at him, meeting his gray eyes with her brown ones. "Yeah,

Draco, just a little cold, is all."

He pulled her into a close hug, which felt as though it warmed her from the inside

out.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmhhmm," she nodded, and smiled.

Just then, the classroom door opened, and in walked Snape. He looked different...

Enlightened, perhaps? There was something about his eyes. And then, there was

something about his hair. And his robes. Since when did _he_ care what anyone else

thought?

Hermione smiled wickedly. Of course. How could she not have seen it before? The

way they had been talking to each other, in the library once in a while, outside of class, at

dinner. She had assumed it was just things for the Order and such, as clearly they had

gained a valuable new ally. The way they looked at one another, as though no one else was

in the room, and how they made subtle flirtatious gestures, that was inexplicable other than

perhaps... It all made sense now. Severus Snape was in love with Narcissa Malfoy...

The class was uneventful, and not even Snape taking twenty-five points from

Gryffindor for Neville's cauldron explosion seemed to take Hermione's thoughts off the

strangely sweet romance involving the formerly bitter, now smitten potions professor.

Draco made his way to the Great Hall with Hermione. He had insisted on walking

with her to dinner that night, after a late study session for Defense Against the Dark Arts

the following day.

As they walked there, he noticed a box-like apparatus with an opening in it, and on

the wall above it, a piece of parchment, which read plainly:

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_ Nominees for _****_Hogwarts Quidditch Homecoming Court_**

_  
_

_Terry Boot (Ravenclaw) Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)_

_Michael Corner (Ravenclaw) Susan Bones (Hufflepuff)_

_Roger Davies (Slytherin) Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)_

_Justin Finch-Fletchly (Hufflepuff) Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)_

_Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)_

_Ernie MacMillan (Hufflepuff) Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)_

_Harry Potter (Gryffindor) Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)_

**_Please use the quills and parchment supplied to fill out your choices, and deposit _**

**_your_****_ completed ballot in the voting box below. Votes will be tallied after breakfast _**

**_the_****_ day of the ball. Each student is allowed one and only one vote._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were several quills and a stack of colored parchment on a table next to the

ballot box, obviously intended for the voting, and a bright white circular line surrounding the

box itself, which, Draco guessed, was likely one of the means for insuring that no one voted

twice.

He glanced at Hermione and saw her reading the list. When she paused, and cocked

her head to the side, he assumed she had seen her own name up there, among the

nominees. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Have you seen this? I'm actually up there!

I mean, look at the nominees, two boys and two girls from each house, and of the

Gryffindors, Ginny and I got the most nominations! I mean, Ginny is not surprising, since

she has quite a bit of admirers, but me? Come on, Draco. I thought most people just

looked at me as smart, not material for this sort of thing, seriously."

Draco shook his head, and then locked eyes with her. He took her hand in his, and

said, "Hermione, you're gorgeous, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

She started to say something, but he continued. "There is no one else at this school

who has changed as much as you have the past couple of years, and apparently, people

have started to notice."

She gave him a light kiss. "Thanks, Draco," she paused. "But I think you're wrong,"

she continued, as she picked up a piece of parchment and jotted down her choices, and the

deposited it. "I'm not the one who's changed most." Draco raised an eyebrow at this, and

she brought a finger to his lips. "You are."

Just then, they heard familiar footsteps coming, though the person was still out of

view. The click-clack of high heels was easily distinguishable, and they looked around.

Draco grabbed a quill and parchment, and dropped it in the ballot box, before he and

Hermione walked into the Great Hall together, where they parted ways.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five: A New Beginning**

Friday passed uneventfully, with Narcissa going over the Unforgivable Curses, and

promising to add more detail the following week. The students managed to behave

themselves, likely due to the feeling that she would not hesitate to give them detention the

night of the ball, and that would certainly not be fun.

She felt a wave of nostalgia as she heard some students talking on the way out. If

only she could relive her years at Hogwarts, how she would do things differently. Indeed,

her whole life might have turned out far from what she had now. And yet, her marriage

with Lucius Malfoy had one good thing that had come form it: her son. While Narcissa

would love to turn back time and maybe try things another way, she wouldn't trade

anything in the world for him. She watched he carried Hermione's books for her, and they

walked out, hand in hand. A smile crept across her face. The past couldn't change, but she

could make changes in the present to make her future a happier one.

That evening, the anxious feelings that had filled the air in the previous weeks and

throughout the morning were gone. The night was cloudless, lit by only the twinkling stars,

as it was a new moon. Hermione looked out her window, at the sky, the constellations she

remembered looking at with Draco a couple of weeks before.

"Why so glum, Hermione?" asked Pavarti.

"Glum? I'm not glum... just thinking..."

"Hey, what do you guys think of this for my hair," asked Lavender. Her hair was

arranged much like a giant bow, with 'ribbons' coming from it.

"That's lovely," said Pavarti. "How about this?" Her hair was done up in a French

twist, with baby's breath on it.

"Nice, I like the flowers," said Hermione as she pulled out her want and enchanted

her own hair, much the same as she had worn it to the Yule Ball, except with red roses in it.

The girls busied, putting on their dresses, doing their makeup, finishing their hair,

and such, for about half an hour, until they stopped and surveyed their work.

Pavarti had on robes of a beautiful royal blue color, with white flowers to accent it,

which matched wonderfully with those on her hair. The bodice of the gown had spaghetti

straps, and a large bow at the back of the waistline. She had a scarf draped over her

shoulders, which, like the gown, shimmered golden in the light, and she wore a pearl

necklace and earrings to match.

Lavender had on robes of deep red, with crimson roses in her hair, and black lace

over the crimson fabric, which shimmered in the light. She had on a necklace with a charm

on it, a rose made of rubies and emeralds, and a wrap of the lace over her shoulders.

Hermione's hair was pulled back, with small bundles of her hair in a bunch at the

back, and several wisps in the front. She had on the tiara of white gold, with the

shimmering diamonds, and a simple chain with diamond cross that she always wore to

match. The dark gown twinkled, with its bell skirt and halter bodice.

"Wow, Hermione, where did you get that gown?" asked Pavarti.

"Yeah, I need to shop there next time!" exclaimed Lavender.

"That looks enchanted," said Pavarti.

"I got it at this little old shop in Hogsmeade, actually, how about you guys?" Hermione replied.

"Bought it on vacation in Paris, actually, before the year started. Never imagined I'd

have an occasion at school to wear them for," said Lavender.

"I got mine at the shop next to Zonko's," said Pavarti. "Padma got hers there, too."

"The guys are sure going to be knocked off their feet when they see us, that's for

sure," said Hermione.

They went to go downstairs to meet their dates, but Hermione stayed back. Listen, I

just remembered something. I'll be down in a bit. Don't wait for me, okay, and tell Draco

I'll meet him there."

Draco went on his way to Gryffindor Tower. He stared up at the portrait of the Fat Lady,

and she said, "Ooh, someone looks nice. But, I'm afraid I can't let the Slytherin Prince into

Gryffindor's Common Room, at least not unless you have the password or someone wishes to let

you in. I'm sorry."

Draco was slightly annoyed. Not at the woman in the portrait, no she seemed to have a

sense of humor, but rather, at himself, for not thinking about this earlier. How could he have

forgotten?

Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Potter. On any other

occasion, he would have been extremely irritated to see the boy he lived at such an inconvenient

moment. But then, the timing was perfect.

"Potter!" he called.

Potter looked at him oddly. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He looked at the Gryffindor, who was clad in crimson, and looking him over very carefully.

"I need to see Hermione, so I can walk her downstairs."

Potter looked at him, and seemed to debate silently with himself for well over a minute,

before finally deciding, "all right, I'll let you in, since almost all the students are downstairs, but

you can't hear the password." With that, Potter put some sort of deafening spell on him, and told

the Portrait the password. Too bad he didn't know that Draco could read lips. "_Phoenix feather,_"

he saw Potter say. Figures that the password would be something like that. This bit of information

would certainly be useful in the future.

The portrait swung open, and the spell was removed. Draco looked around as he stepped in.

It was certainly different from the Slytherin Common Room. Besides the obvious change in color

scheme, this Common Room seemed to have more of an assortment of tapestries and plush chairs

to sit in, and the entire atmosphere was warmer. It felt like those that dwelt in the place were

similar to a family, something certainly different from the Slytehrins, whose main objective was to

use those around them to gain power and prestige, among other things. The Gryffindor Common

Room just felt... homey.

He looked around. There was one other person in the room, who looked as though he had

transformed into a bull and a bullfighter was waving a red cape at him. Weasley. He gaped, and

then looked from Potter to the blond Slytherin and back, before the Boy-Who-Lived broke the silence.

"Relax, Ron. I let him in. For Hermione," he added, trying to get his friend to calm down.

The redhead relaxed somewhat, but still eyed him uneasily. The three sat and waited, and

it was quite surprising that Weasley began to talk to him, almost as though no harsh words had ever

come between them.

"So, you're taking her."

Draco nodded. "Who are you taking?"

"Pavarti Patil, Harry's taking Lavender Brown," said Weasley.

"What was that?" Draco asked, as he heard a door creak open.

"Oh, looks like they're _finally_ ready," Potter said. "Everyone only left fifteen minutes ago!

We'd better hurry if we're going to make it."

"Relax Potter-- Erm, Harry. They're not going to start without the Quidditch players.

Remember, it's a Quidditch Homecoming Ball, or something like that, right?"

Potter nodded.

Just then, they looked to see Lavender Brown, in robes crimson and black lace, and Pavarti

Patil in royal blue. But where was Hermione?

The girls looked a bit taken aback by his presence there at first, but exchanged pleasantries

nonetheless. Then Brown said, "Hermione says she'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks."

"Well, Malf—Draco, we' need to go, but Hermione'll be down shortly, so I don't see the damage

in --"

Weasley looked at him as though he were crazy, but one look from his date made him keep his

mouth shut. The four Gryffindors walked out the portrait hole, leaving Draco to wait... and wait...

A few minutes later, Hermione heard a crash as someone apparently fell down the

stairs.

She opened the door, to see who it was, but saw that the stairs had formed the

slide-like apparatus that they did whenever boys tried to get to the girls' dormitories. "Who

is it?" she asked.

"Hermione, it's Draco, come out please. I can't wait any longer," he called.

"How did you get in?" she asked from the doorway.

"Potter let me, after much persuasion."

"Oh. I see. You haven't been waiting but five minutes, unless you got there early,

Draco. Wait a minute, I'll be right out."

He went down and paced around anxiously. If any Gryffindors saw him in their

common room, he feared what they would think.

He didn't have to worry long, though, because the door to the dormitory opened, and

out came Hermione. She descended the stairs gracefully, and Draco's jaw dropped, as he

surveyed her from head to toe. He looked at her eyes once she'd gotten close enough and

pulled her close, whispering "You look amazing."

She blushed deeply, and said "thank you," smiling. "You look… wow…" His hair was

neatly combed and it looked as though he'd had a haircut. He was clean-shaven (not that

he wasn't always) and wore robes of nearly the same color as her. Indeed, they were the

same velvety fabric. She didn't need to ponder this, for she knew that Narcissa had likely

insisted that he go to the same shop she had sent her to. She grinned as she thought of all

the time Narcissa had likely put into this.

Draco looked at her, but didn't ask any questions. He just took her hand in his, and

they walked down to the Homecoming Ball together.

All the Quidditch players were outside the Great Hall, and Professors Snape and

McGonagall were giving directions. Hermione and Draco parted ways for the announcement

of the players.

"You are to go in with your teams, and your dates will join you for a dance after the

announcements. I trust you are all able to dance." Professor Snape looked at Harry and

Ron.

Draco laughed silently, before Hermione punched him in the ribs.

"When they announce you, go onto the dance floor. Once the music starts, dance.

Simple," said Professor McGonagall.

At that moment, a voice came on, and announced the beginning of the Quidditch

Homecoming Ball. It explained the purpose, to celebrate the teams, et. al, and then

proceeded to announce the Hufflepuff team. After all were announced, came the

Ravenclaws. Slytherins were next, followed by the Gryffindors.

Once all the teams had been announced, Dumbledore spoke. Everyone paid

attention to him. "This is the first ball of its kind we have had here at Hogwarts for a long

time. We wish to promote school unity, and celebrate our Quidditch House Cup. The

students who play this sport spend a lot of time practicing, and balancing this with their

grades, and you all enjoy it. I hope this will be a new Hogwarts tradition, and perhaps be a

new beginning in other ways..." he paused and his eyes twinkled. "So enough of my

chatter, let us have the first dance, for the Quidditch players."

The players were joined by their dates on the dance floor, and the music started to

play. It was "Hotel California" by The Eagles. (A/N: There's not really any significance

re: the song to the story, it's just a beautiful song to dance to, smiles)

**Author's Note:**

My longest chapter yet! Yay! Okay, that was an accomplishment, given my short attention

span. (hehe)... Anyways, R&R on your way out, and there's another chapter after this : )

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Court**

The music from the first dance died down, and the students all took their seats.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall strode forward, to the middle of the dance floor, as

a magical spotlight was cast on them. Dumbledore began, "And now, it is time to announce

our Homecoming Court. You all voted these past few days, to select from your peers, after

nominations earlier in the year."

McGonagall continued where he left off. "To ensure fairness, the two girls and two

boys from each of the Houses with the most votes were put on the final ballot. The

nominees were:

"From Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, Harry Potter, and Dean

Thomas. From Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Ernie

MacMillan. From Ravenclaw: Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner. And

from Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Roger Davies, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass.

"Congratulations to all the nominees," she added.

Dumbledore produced a piece of parchment with what seemed like the results on it,

and mumbled a few words.

Professor McGonagall then began to read the names of the winners, after which a

silvery ribbon emerged from the headmaster's wand, and spelled them out, high against the

enchanted starry ceiling, for all to see. "The Homecoming Lord is Justin Finch-Fletchly, and

the Lady is Virginia Weasley." Clapping came, especially from the Hufflepuffs and

Gryffindors, and Justin and Ginny went up to the dance floor, and had sashes denoting their

titles placed around their dress robes, with a crown for the Lord and a tiara for the Lady.

Once the cheering died down, McGonagall continued. "The Duke is Roger Davies,

and the Duchess is Daphne Greengrass." Again there was cheering, this time more from the

Slytherins and Ravenclaws, as the two went up to receive their crowns and sashes.

Once more she waited for silence. "The Prince is Harry Potter, and the Princess is

Padma Patil." Great applause came from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and Harry and

Padma went up to the dance floor.

All the winners stood up there, on the dance floor, alongside Professors Dumbledore

and McGonagall and the rest waited with baited breath. McGonagall then continued "And,

lastly, congratulations to the King and Queen of Hogwarts's first Homecoming ball."

Dumbledore then spoke, a familiar twinkle in his eyes, as he peered at the students

from behind his half-moon spectacles. "The Homecoming king will be Draco Malfoy." He

paused, as Draco went up, the sash declaring him _Homecoming King_ put on, his crown on

his head, as he shook hands with the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"And the Homecoming Queen is Hermione Granger." Hermione's cheeks grew

scarlet, her eyes opened wide, and she sat there, gaping, in disbelief. It was impossible,

and yet, she had just been name Homecoming Queen.

As she stood to walk to the dance floor and joined the rest of the Court, she did not

realize that she and Draco had gotten he loudest cheers of all.

When Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall congratulated her, and as the sash,

which read _Homecoming Queen_ was place over her head, and a new tiara put on her head,

she felt numb. She stood next to Draco, who looked at her and smiled.

"And now," came Dumbledore's voice, "a dance for the Court." He and McGonagall

stepped off the dance floor, leaving the teens.

The song "Reasons" by Earth, Wind, and Fire began to play, and those on the Court

danced with their partners, as the soft, melodic rhythm of the music brought a peaceful

feeling. Hermione looked around.

The couple furthest away was Ginny and Justin, who looked to be, ironically enough,

closer than friends. This was not startling, however, given Ginny's flirtatious nature, and

the fact that she'd dated many a guy at Hogwarts.

Cho and Davies were nearby, and already somewhat of an item, so the pairing didn't

seem surprising. They had gotten together sometime during the school year before, after

things between Ginny and Davies had not worked out, and Cho found herself in a similar

predicament with Harry.

Hermione looked to the other side, where Padma didn't look too happy to be with

Harry, but she was voted Princess, so she wasn't going to voice a complaint. Harry and her

sister had gone together to the Yule Ball in fourth year, but Harry had not really been

interested in her then, and Pavarti had not shown interest in him either. The reason for the

pairing then was purely one of convenience, as Harry needed a dancing partner as one of

the Champions, and Pavarti wanted to have that sort of attention focused on her. Padma

had been furiously jealous, as she had gotten stuck with Ron Weasley, who was not very

competent on the dance floor, and clearly gotten the worse end of the bargain.

Then Hermione switched her focus. As she looked into Draco's eyes, she became

lost in them. The gray depths engulfed her senses, as he looked at her, and seemed to

peer into her soul. He pulled her closer, so that she was resting on his chest, his chin

touching her forehead.

She looked up at him after a few moments, and he whispered "You look... beautiful,

Hermione. No, better than that." His hand grazed her cheek. "You looked surprised when

they called your name."

She sighed. "I never thought I would win something like this, Draco. I mean..."

"Shhh..." he put a finger to her lips. "Don't look now, but everyone's watching us."

She then subtly glanced around, to see that all eyes were on them. She looked back

at him. "You see what I told you before? Hermione, you're not just gorgeous on the

outside, you're a beautiful person all around. And I feel like the luckiest guy at Hogwarts

right now, to have you in my arms." His eyes glistened in the dim light, and while she was

caught up looking into them, he did something quite unexpected.

It was just as the song was ending, and before Hermione knew what was happening,

Draco had placed a hand behind her head, and snaked another around her waist, as he

dipped her for a ceremonious kiss. It was at this moment, as the song ended, Hermione

and Draco lost in the kiss, that the couple received a standing ovation.

After several dances, and indulging in an absolutely fabulous meal, complete with

various international appetizers, succulent entrées, and luscious desserts, Draco found

himself walking outside, into the rose gardens, with Hermione.

They turned a corner, finding a bench beneath amidst a clearing in the rose bushes,

well hidden from prying eyes.

He took her into his arms, and looked down at the girl in his embrace. Her silky hair

shone in the starlight, her skin practically glowed. She looked incredible, and the way she

gazed at him made his breath catch. She leaned her head against his chest, and he smelled

the fragrance of her perfume in her hair. He passed one hand behind her neck, and the other

down along her back until it was at her waist.

"Hermione, I meant what I said earlier. You've helped make me better, helped me to

learn to care for someone in a way I never thought possible."

There was something indescribably about her eyes as those words passed through his

lips. The emotion was there, clear as ever. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

"Draco, I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean, I think I... But isn't it too soon

to feel this way, too soon to feel so strongly? I mean it's so confusing. And then the

circumstances we have to face. The obstacles. It just seems impossible at times, and I wonder

how we'll make it through... if we make it through." Her voice shook as she said this, and her eyes

became glassy.

He put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Shh... I know. I feel the same way."

She looked up at him, and he continued. "Don't worry, Hermione. We will make it through,

somehow," and he held her tightly, the two standing amidst the rosebushes, breathing in the sweet

aroma of the roses, and hearing the melody of distant music from the Great Hall.

Author's Note

Hope you liked this chapter (yay! I looked at the Reviews to find... OMG!!! 100, smiles).

Wow, that made my day.

I thought about not having them be King and Queen, because it's just so predictable, you know?

But then I considered the lack of satisfaction that would come with that choice – not to mention the

heavy objects that would likely be thrown my way... laughing my ass off at this point...

Anyways, next chapter is the last dance, and then... hehehe... you'll see... Well, please review

and I'll get my story out of my head and typed up faster (it inspires me, you could say)...

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Last Dance**

Hermione looked at Draco. They were out in the rose gardens, beneath the dark,

cloudless night sky, the stars resembling pinpricks in the vast sheet of blue-black overhead.

He held her tight, and indeed, in his arms, she felt safe, as though she were protected from

her surroundings, oblivious to the circumstances that threatened their happiness.

She allowed her thoughts to drift, and then something came to her.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

She immediately felt silly for thinking about such trivial things, but couldn't stop

herself. "I don't want to miss the last dance."

He smiled as his eyes met hers. Instantly, she knew he didn't think her asinine in

the least. He brushed a wisp of her dark chestnut hair from her face, intertwining it

between his fingers. "We'd better be heading back then." And with that, the two walked

back to the majestic castle, his arm draped around her, holding her close to him, the

warmth of one another drowning out the cold of the chilly November night air.

They entered the Great Hall as the melody of a song faded away, and Dumbledore's

voice resounded throughout.

"This has been a wonderful experience, but sadly, most good things must come to an

end sometime." He paused. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the last song of the night.

But, before we start it, I would like to wish good luck to Gryffindor and Slytherin at the

match tomorrow, and may this be a tradition that we can continue, and in many ways, as I

said earlier, a new beginning."

The eyes of the headmaster twinkled familiarly, as he gazed on the students,

pausing momentarily at Draco and Hermione, and then at someone at the staff table, it

appeared, a few tables behind them.

Narcissa had been sitting at the staff table when Dumbledore had spoken. While she

had danced for what seemed like the whole night, first having a few dances with Professor

Flitwick, and then Hagrid, and even Dumbledore himself, she felt as though she ought to

sit this one out. And yet...

There was one person she hadn't yet danced with, and even though she longed to,

from the depths of her heart she did, she certainly did not expect him to...

A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was smooth, silky, one that she had heard so

many times, and yet tonight it seemed different, as though he had given in to the desire

they both secretly shared, but dared not admit to.

"May I have this dance?"

Narcissa looked up to meet his dark, nearly black eyes, which were normally cold

and deprived of all emotion. This time, however, they were filled with longing, warmth, and

something else. Passion? Love, perhaps?

No... She could only hope for that. But maybe, just maybe...

She smiled. "Certainly, Severus."

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, where she noted other happy

couples, some her own doing, but all looking as she felt, silently wishing that the night

would never end. She smiled as she looked at her son. He had indeed changed for the

better, and everything in her life, it seemed, was coming together.

After Dumbledore spoke, Draco whisked Hermione onto the dance floor, and the

sound of Daniel Beddingfield's "If You're Not the One" filled the air. Hermione leaned her

head on Draco's chest, as they danced slowly, her arms around his neck, and his encircling

her thin waist. He breathed in the smell of her chestnut locks, the way her head had

seemed to find just the right spot, how their bodies fit together. It was perfect. He looked

across the dance floor to see something that made him smile wider.

His mother had not looked so happy in quite a long time, and this made him feel all

the better. It was wonderful to know that she too had been able to find comfort and begin

to rebuild her life in this difficult time.

Draco returned his gaze to Hermione, their eyes meeting, and it seemed as though

they were the only people in the world. No, it seemed like they were the only two people

on earth, as he allowed the words of the song to sink in while he looked into the eyes of the

girl he loved.

_If you're not the one _

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one _

_Then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine _

_Then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine _

_Would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_but__ I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_and__ I hope you are the one _

_I share my life with..._

_I don't wanna run away _

_But I can't take it, _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_Then why does my heart _

_Tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that _

_I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you _

_then__ why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you _

_then__ why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me _

_then__ why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me _

_then__ why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are _

_the__ one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be _

_the__ one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're _

_the__ one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away _

_but__ I can't take it, _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_then__ why does my heart _

_tell__ me that I am?_

_Is there any way that _

_I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, _

_body__ and soul so strong _

_that__ it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you_

_into my heart and pray _

_for__ the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, _

_whether__ it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away _

_but__ I can't take it,_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you _

_then__ why does my heart _

_tell__ me that I am?_

_Is there any way that_

_I can stay in your arms?_

As the last words from the song faded away, the Homecoming King looked at his fair

Queen. "I love you, Hermione. With all my heart," and he pulled her close to him, before

drawing back to look in her eyes once more.

"I love you, too, Draco."

Their lips met, the evening had been beautiful, culminating in the best possible way,

sealed with a soft kiss...

**Author's Note:**

Yippee!! Another chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, once again. Wow,

this story is drawing to a close, almost finished, and mark my words, the end will be... Well, I

shouldn't say that, now should I? Never mind, forget I mentioned it... The end will be...

erm, soon, as soon as I get everything out there...

I know this chapter was short, but I needed to get the point across, and not add

anything unrelated to the last dance in it, because I thought that should be something

special. Sorry, I know, I can be a bit of a sentimental fool at times, but hey, we all have

our moments...

Anyways, let me know if you liked it, hated it, thought I could do some things to

make my writing better, offer suggestions, comments, questions, concerns, etc, etc... In

other words, please review. Just press the button at the bottom of the page. It won't take

but two minutes, and it'll make my day, so please?

Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Author's Note:**

Oh my God!!! Reviews galore! Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review

smiles... Oh, and I fixed the thing with Roger Davies (blushes with embarrassment)

thanks to Umi Yukino for pointing that out. And don't worry, frodo, something is coming up,

just for you (hehe, read on and then you'll See what may come in the next couple of

chapters.) Thanks for the Reviews again... Ack, enough of my babbling for now... you want

to read the story...

**Chapter Twenty Eight: A Not-So-Pleasant Surprise**

None of those on the dance floor noticed a pair of cold gray eyes staring from the

shadows, observing every move, taking it all in. The icy eyes flickered from the black robed,

strapping young man with blond hair and the slender young girl in his arms, who had a

seemingly shimmering gown, and long, sleek brown hair, to the tall, beautiful blonde witch

in aquamarine robes dancing with the dark haired potions professor. The eyes filled with

abhorrence. So, this is how it was, was it? ...

The music died away, and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

There were small gasps from intimidated students, as well as from the staff, and

those who had seen Draco and Hermione. There was no telling what he would do to them,

or to his wife, for that matter.

Narcissa looked up from the arms of Severus Snape. What she saw made her freeze

in fear. Severus looked at her, the scared look in her blue eyes, the sadness, bitterness,

resentment, that undeniable touch of hatred.

Narcissa saw her husband glance at her, with a look that demanded an explanation,

but an air that suggested they would have it out later. Then, he headed towards their son,

who was oblivious to his father's presence.

"Oh my God!" whispered Hermione, a terrified look in her eyes.

"What's the--" Draco began, but was unable to finish

A strong hand yanked on his arm, turning him around to make him come face to face

with his father.

Draco swallowed, hard. What the hell was his father doing here? Wasn't he

supposed to be locked away in Azkaban? How did he get out?

The sneer on Lucius Malfoy's face, and the outraged look in his eyes spoke more

than words could. And then, it was replaced by a stony mask. "Draco, what are you

doing?"

"I was dancing," he replied, simply, but with a tone of arrogance that he had

mastered early on.

"With a _mudblood_?" he asked, spitting the last word out in disgust. "What have I

told you of such foolishness? You are a _Malfoy_, and above such things," he scoffed. "I will

simply not stand for it."

Draco felt the anger rising in him. The anger that his father had caused over the

span of many years. The anger started by the beatings, the beatings of himself and his

mother. The anger caused by the abuse, caused by pain of being put under the Cruciatious

curse so many times that he seemed numb to the anguish. The anger caused by watching

his mother endure the same, as she gave up on begging for mercy long ago, and instead

resolved to stay silent, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes red-rimmed, as she would

bite her lip and hold back the cries that threatened to escape; it would end sooner that way.

The anger caused by years of misery, years of imprisonment in their own house, years of

living in fear. But, he resolved, this was the end.

This was it; he could stand it no longer. They would no longer live that way; death

would be a far fairer fortune. Draco looked at his father, eyes burning with hatred, but

otherwise cool in his deportment, head held high, staring into those loathsome gray eyes,

that held none of the newfound warmth of his own, none of the compassion, exposing the

elder Malfoy's incapacity to do one of the most human of things. Incapable of love. He

took a breath and uttered three simple words, three words that any day before he would

not have dared to speak to his father in such an insolent manner.

"I don't care."

Lucius stared unblinking. "You what?" he asked, menacingly.

Draco was livid, it was evident in his eyes, but he did not allow his cool demeanor to

fade. This was how the game was played. "You heard me. I don't care what you think. I

love Hermione. I love her with all my heart. And I'll tell you something else. I'm sick and

tired of you and your pureblood mania. I'm sick and tired of you trying your best to make

the lives of those around you miserable. I'm sick and tired of the beatings, sick and tired of

being put under the Cruciatious curse. I'm sick and tired of having to watch my mother

endure the pain and anguish you have caused her, sick and tired of watching her cry herself

to sleep when you are not there, and cry alone, hidden from the eyes of the world when you

are. I'm sick and tired of the way you treat her, as if she was worth nothing, when my

mother is likely the bravest, most caring person I know, and you don't know how to

appreciate that! I'm sick and tired of you telling me how to run my life, and how to live it.

But most of all, I'm sick and tired of YOU!

Lucius's eyes glimmered dangerously. "Is that so?" He paused. "Well, I never knew

you felt that way." The look in his eyes was treacherous, and turned as though to leave,

but then whirled about and pulled out his wand.

"_Crucio_"

Draco felt as though a million knives were penetrating his flesh. The pain was

staggering. It was just like all those times before. If engulfed him, and seemed to come

from the inside out. He burned, everywhere. He burned with pain. He was blinded by it.

_SLAP!_

Lucius Malfoy looked up, stunned. His face burned, and he felt the side of his cheek,

where a pale, milky skinned, delicate hand had left a large red mark, which seemed to

throb.

Narcissa had hit him with all the strength she could muster, charging at him as she

saw the evil glint in his eyes, when he turned away from their son.

Her eyes met those of her husband. She looked at him in contempt, disgust, and

something more: a complete loathing.

Lucius was about to open his mouth when she stopped him.

"Listen to me Lucius Malfoy and listen very carefully. I put up with all your problems

for far too long. I was always there to try to support you, and what type of thanks did I

get? Nothing. None. Nada. Zilch. A marriage is supposed to be a two way street, but

ours never was, was it? No, I was nothing more than your trophy wife, to sit with you at

meals, comfort your bed, and talk to you sometimes. You were a different man when we

were first married. You knew how to live; you knew how to love. But the Dark Lord

consumed your life, your service to him a constant source of anguish to our family, to me,

to our son. You never cared about Draco; you were never the father you should have been.

You were never there for him, for us. Using the unforgivable curses is not the way to

punish a child. You were never the type of father—"

She paused when she saw her husband's face.

Lucius sneered, and raised an eyebrow, cockily. "Quiet, Narcissa. I will take no

more of this nonsense. You are coming with me, back to the Manor. You are incapable of a

single thing; no wonder that fool Dumbledore chose to hire you. All those on the staff are

nothing but complete riffraff." He took her small wrist in his hand, forcefully. "And I will

deal with your son as soon as he comes back for summer. You both will pay dearly for this

embarrassment."

His demeanor earned him a smirk, as she stood rooted to the spot where she was

standing, refusing to move a single inch, clearly adding to his vehemence. "Oh, but don't

you understand, Lucius?" Narcissa continued, this time sardonically, "It's over between us.

I will not continue to live this way, to live in fear. I will never again endure pain because of

your malice. If you want to go off and serve that snake of a person you call Voldemort,

then by all means do so, but I will have no part in it, and neither will my son."

The effect of these words was difficult to measure. In one sweeping blow, Narcissa

had denounced him, utterly and completely, his skills as a parent, his love as a husband,

everything. But more than anything else, his wife had just left him, and made clear that

her son was with her.

He made a move to lunge at her, but was held back by the combined efforts of

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid.

Dumbledore led the screaming, enraged man out of the Great Hall, but before he

walked out, he met Draco's eyes and shouted, "I have not finished with you yet, boy! When

I do, you will regret the day you were born... And Narcisssa, you no good excuse for a wife,

I'll get you, all of you..."

**Author's Note (yes, again!)**

Another chapter up. I hope that wasn't as predictable as my others have been,

lmao Anywhoo, more will be explained about how Lucius managed to get out of Azkaban

in the next chapter. I'll update Thursday night, since I have a final exam on Thursday and

don't want to be up late the night before writing (Though who knows? I seem to get inspired

at the oddest of times, hehe...)

Well, please review, let me know what you thought, offer suggestions, yadayadayada.

And as always, Thanks for your time,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for lack of update... Okay, so I have procrastinated to no end and found that all my

summer work consumed me!!! Hehe... Well, obviously I've also had a pen name change.

Damn. Okay, so now I'm Narcissa Black (wonder where I got that from... :) ) Anywho,

here are two chapters, the first of which is pretty pointless, but oh well... I'll upload two

more chappies in the next couple of days (and that should be the end of this story)...

Enjoy:

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: An Interesting Conversation**

Severus and Dumbledore, with the help of Hagrid, led Lucius Malfoy out of the Great

Hall, and away from where he could cause harm to students easily. The former Governor's

icy eyes stared at them all with the deepest loathing, but looked particularly menacing at

his former Death Eater comrade.

After tonight, Severus knew that he could no longer return to the Dark Lord, as word

of the incident would surely spread, and Voldemort would know before the sun rose the next

day. He felt horribly that he would no longer be able to aide Dumbledore, but at the same

time relieved, as he knew that they had already gathered enough information...

The bitter words of Lucius took him from his thoughts. "I'll get you too, Snape. The

Dark Lord thought we were on the same side, but I had feelings otherwise. I tried to

convince him, but he would pay me no mind. Well, here's the proof, Severus Snape has

switched sides. But I wonder, Severus, what led you to such a decision? Was it the fact

that you now saw your opportunity to take Narcissa? You know she's far too good for you—"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, and muttered a few words. From his wand

sprung several thin ropes, which tied themselves around Malfoy's wrists, ankles, and mouth,

resembling snakes. The man lost his balance, and fell to the floor, struggling furiously.

"Well, I think _that_ should hold him until the Ministry arrives," he paused. "Tsk, tsk,

Lucius, you should know that using the Cruciatius Curse is punishable by a life term in

Azkaban. But you always did have a terrible temper..."

Narcissa sat across from Dumbledore in the headmaster's office, unsure of what had

just happened. The entire night just seemed like one great blur. They had dragged her

now ex-husband away, as he screamed about revenge. She shuddered. There was no way

of knowing what Lucius was capable of. He had even used one of the Unforgivable Curses

there, in front of most of the staff and students of Hogwarts.

She sighed, trying to get her thoughts off the subject, and looked around the circular

room, portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses staring back at her with a degree of

curiosity. It had been ages since she had been in this office. She looked at wisps of smoke,

emanating from curious silver instruments scattered about here and there, propped on

various tables, and noted the peculiar noises that seemed to come from them. The famed

Sorting Hat was also there, and near it, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and Fawkes the

phoenix was perched not too far away.

"Is he going back to Azkaban?" she finally asked.

The usual twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Lucius managed to _persuade_ some of

the governors and the Minister that he should be allowed to be free, albeit under some

supervision, I'd imagine, until his trial." He paused and looked at the blonde witch.

She did not need this explained. Lucius would try to bribe his way out of everything

-- she knew that -- and if that failed, he would use other, more sinister means.

The headmaster then continued, "I think, however, the fact that he was most unable

to control himself, and used one of the Unforgivable curses, in front of scores of witnesses,

should be enough to ensure he will no longer pose a threat to anyone."

"Oh Albus, but what am I going to do? He'll somehow manage to suborn his way out

again, I can assure you. I can't go back to Malfoy Manor this winter, or next summer, and I

certainly won't send Draco there..."

"You not need worry. The two of you can stay at Hogwarts as long as need be. He

is now in the custody of the Ministry, until they can find a way to keep tabs on him, after

which he will, monitored, of course, await trial for his use of the Cruciatius curse on your

son. My only concern is that he may attempt something before the vacation." There was

seriousness in his voice that she had seldom heard.

She nodded, unable to say anything.

Just then, a voice came from one of the portraits, breaking the tension. "Narcissa?

Is that you?"

She looked around, until her blue eyes met the dark ones of the Hogwarts's least-

popular headmaster. Phineas Nigellus was an unpleasant, acerbic fellow, who had precious

little patience for the sentiments or troubles of others, based on what she had always been

told. Honestly, however, he had never been truly sardonic to her, likely because she was

his great-great-grandaughter, and far less a prat than her sister Bellatrix, though at the

same time not exactly a bloodtraitor like Andromeda. He had once said that she was the

only one that was not useless in her generation of Blacks, as he detested her sisters, and

deceased cousin Regallus, although he managed to somehow find Sirius acceptable, if only

in memory. He had been especially contented with her marriage to Lucius Malfoy. She

sighed.

"Hello, Phineas," she greeted, trying her best to sound warm and cheery, as a means

of avoiding his interrogation, if at all possible.

Her attempts failed however, as he saw right through them. "What are you doing

here? What happened?"

She sighed again. "I teach here now. You didn't know?"

The man in the portrait shook his head. "I had no idea." He paused as he shot

Dumbledore a look of antipathy, for not being informed of her hiring, and then proceeded to

ignore the present headmaster. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, correct?"

"Of course."

"It's bewitched, you know, that job is," he said, looking at her skeptically.

"I don't think so, and I plan to stay on quite longer." Her meaning was clear.

His eyebrows furrowed at this. "Have you gone mad? What will your husba--"

"Ex-husband, Phineas," she interrupted. "I left Lucius."

"Why would you leave the man? He comes from a good family. And I thought you

were different from the _riffraff _that--" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at the doorway,

gaping.

Severus Snape stood there, and had likely been for the last several minutes.

Nigellus had a puzzled look on his face, as the Potions master's eyes glittered dangerously,

in a manner that would likely cause any of his students to start to cry, or take flight from

the vicinity, and he put an arm around Narcissa.

"You were saying, Phineus?" she asked.

The man looked from one professor to the other, and shook his head in frustration.

He then went off, likely to visit another portrait and confirm what he had just heard.

"What was that all about?" asked Severus.

"Oh, I don't think my dearest great-great-grandfather approves of my leaving my

husband. But it doesn't matter. I couldn't stand being with him another moment."

Severus nodded, and then turned to Dumbledore, who had watched the entire

exchange looking rather amused.

"Headmaster, I believe Lucius may well attempt something before the winter break."

Narcissa interrupted him. "I have no doubt that he will."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we must start to prepare for such an event," he paused.

"Because in a week both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be playing in the Quidditch match,

and that would present Lucius a most excellent opportunity, if I'm not mistaken."

Draco sat outside Dumbledore's office, holding Hermione close. He was numb. His

father had gotten out of Azkaban, and come all the way to Hogwarts to hunt him and his

mother down.

He looked at the girl sitting next to him. His father's words ran through his mind.

"_With a mudblood?__ What have I told you of such foolishness? You are a Malfoy, above such _

_things__... I will simply not stand for it."_

He saw her look up at him, meeting his eyes, and suddenly his fears and doubts

seemed to melt away. How was it possible that he had actually listened to his father,

idolized him as though he were some sort of superior being? How was it that he had never

been able to see the wonderful girl resting against his shoulder for who she was, a witty,

beautiful young woman, likely the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts? How could he have

ever imagined his life without her?

She closed her eyes, and he his, and their lips met, though somewhat inconveniently

at the very moment that the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

Professor Snape stood at the doorway, smirking at the display before him. The two

teens sitting in the waiting room had not noticed their Potions professor, and it wasn't until

he cleared his throat that they looked up, both unable to meet his eyes and looking rather

embarrassed, as they both turned beet red.

"The headmaster wishes to speak to you," he said, in a voice he seldom used, as

though he were somewhat amused at the display.

Draco stepped into Dumbledore's office, gripping Hermione's hand tightly. The old

man looked serious, the well-known glimmer absent from his gaze. Narcissa was seated

there, in front of the headmaster, biting her lip. It was something she always did when she

was nervous, and there was no doubt that the evening's events had been upsetting.

When all those in the room had been seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father is now in the custody of the ministry. However, pending his

trial, he will be free to roam about, though under some, I'd imagine limited, supervision."

Draco's eyes opened wide. Had he heard right? His father had surely bribed his way

out of Azkaban the first time, and now he was trying to do it again. He had used an

Unforgivable Curse, in front of numerous witnesses, and the Ministry was going to allow him

freedom until his trial? He should be getting a life sentence, at least. There should be no

trial. And now, they were giving him special privileges? It was absurd!

Dumbledore watched the expressions that passed across the face of the young man

sitting before him. Once he had regained the façade he normally wore, the headmaster

continued.

"What we wish to discuss right now, is how to prevent an incident prior to the trial,"

he said, looking at all those in the room.

Hermione started, "but Professor, surely he wouldn't--"

"He will try, Hermione," came Draco. "If I know my father, he will try."

"The only thing we can do is try to prevent it," came Dumbledore.

"And the most likely time is a week from now," said Professor Snape, "at the

Quidditch match."

Draco took a breath. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

The headmaster nodded, and turned to the Potions professor, "Severus, would you

please fetch messrs. Potter and Weasley? I do believe their help will be most useful..."

**Author's Note:**

Uh-oh. What is Dumbledore planning? Hmmm... Read on to find out (Next chapter:

Quidditch Homecoming... Enjoy!)


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author's Note**

Yes, this next chapter is short... But it didn't fit well with those before and after it...

Well, what do you care, you want more story, right? Here you go:

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Quidditch Homecoming**

Harry awoke several hours before sunrise, and quickly dressed. Today was the

Quidditch Homecoming game -- a chance to gain double points for the House Cup, to once

again taste victory, and... He sighed. Dumbledore had called him and Ron into his office a

week before, just after Lucius Malfoy's surprise appearance, and the headmaster had

formulated a plan. Now all they could do was wait... and hope.

He splashed some water on her face, and headed to the Gryffindor common room,

where the rest of the team, save Ginny, who was now a Chaser, was waiting. Once she had

arrived, a couple of minutes later, they headed downstairs. The team skipped breakfast,

and strode to the Quidditch field as the first rays of sunshine crept over the horizon. It

looked to be the beginning of a beautiful day, with not a single cloud in the sky.

Once in the locker room, Harry looked at the team, and launched into a pep-talk,

Oliver-Wood style.

"Jesus, Harry, you're starting to sound just like everyone says Oliver used to," said

Ron.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't become obsessed like him," replied Ginny.

Lavender Brown nodded in agreement. The two girls, in addition to Sally-Anne

Perks, were chasers on the team.

"You guys, I'm serious. I just want everyone to go out there and do their best…"

Harry sighed as he peeked through the door out onto the field. Students had started

filing in, anxious to see the new teams, as they had been kept a secret. He saw Draco

Malfoy headed for one of the locker rooms, after having walked with Hermione, apparently.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Dean Thomas, who was now a Beater on the

team, along with Seamus Finnigan.

"Just thinking… You guys, they're calling us onto the field," said Harry.

Clad in green and silver, the Slytherins strutted onto the field first, and as Seeker

Draco walked in, he again looked up at the stands, anxiously scanning them. He could not

have possible been more anxious than he was. The Gryffindors were then announced once

all the Slytherins had walked onto the field.

He saw Potter and Weasley come out onto the field, and both nodded to him. So,

the plan would proceed. The players mounted their brooms, and the whistle blew. They

were off.

Collin Creevey was commentator for this game, a year younger than Harry et al, and

he took the job not much more seriously than his predecessor.

"And Slytherin has the Quaffle… It's Zabini with it, and oh, he can't get it into the

goal post… Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley has it, passes it to Ginevra Weasley. My, I

must say she's looking nice today --"

"Creevey!" came the voice of McGonagall.

"Oh, right, sorry, Professor, won't happen again. Gryffindor scores!"

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers, and then hushed. Harry and Draco were both

diving.

"Seekers Potter and Malfoy are diving. Is that the snitch?"

Just then, a Bludger came towards Harry. He veered off course, taking Draco with

him.

"That was a dirty trick, Potter," he sneered, but then looked serious. "No sign of my

father yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head, and with that, he flew off, looking for the

snitch once more.

"Don't worry, Harry, I've got it," called Dean, as he launched the Bludger back at the

sender.

"…Warrington has the Quaffle again, and REJECTED! Weasley passes it to Brown…"

Before an hour of play, Gryffindor had scored one hundred ninety points, and the

Slytherins had a meager forty. Gryffindor's chasers were efficient, passing the Quaffle

constantly to confuse the Slytherins, and the Keeper was good, too, blocking nearly every

shot at the goals, with help from the beaters, launching Bludgers every chance they got.

"Slytherin beaters Crabbe and Goyle seem intent on knocking the Gryffindor Keeper

off his brooms, but they miss, and… they miss again!"

Madame Hooch started yelling. "You know you don't launch Bludgers at the Keeper

unless there is a scoring attempt, and the Quaffle is at the other side of the field!"

Frustrated, they decided to focus their energies on the Chasers, instead

"…Zabini intercepts. He's trying for a goal again, and REJECTED… Only two goals

for her this game... Jeeze, I hope all the guys don't treat her that way… Just kidding,

Professor… Weasley passes to Perks, Brown has it now… Intercepted by Montague, WHO

NEARLY KNOCKS HER OFF HER BROOM… WHY THAT DIRTY… Watch out for that Bludger,

Montague… OH YEAH! Nice shot Dean Thomas!! Taken from him by Brown, and she

SCORES! TWO HUNDRED TO FORTY, TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN SCUMBAGS!!"

Just then, Harry and Draco flew towards the Gryffindor goalposts, at breakneck

speed, each trying to outstrip the other. Everyone looked on, and the action on the field

ceased. They were going fast, like two blurs of red and green.

Harry reached forward, as he had many times before, but Draco was ahead of him

this time. Both crashed to the ground, and the blond Slytherin held a closed fist up high.

"What the?! MALFOY HAS THE SNITCH!? Erm... FINAL SCORE IS ONE

HUNDRED NINETY TO TWO HUNDRED, GRYFFINDOR WINS! SLYTHERIN GOT THE SNITCH,

BUT GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

Up in the stands, Hermione turned to Pavarti Patil, who had been sitting next to her.

"Why did Malfoy get the Snitch, if he knew they were so far behind?" the girl with

her hair in a long plait asked.

Hermione sighed. "He wanted to end it on his terms. I don't think he really cared

who won, as long as he was able to prove that he could beat Harry..." she stopped, as

something moving across the lawns caught her eye. Looking up, there was a blond figure

approaching the field. She squinted, trying to get a better look. Her eyes then opened

wide; she could have recognized that person anywhere.

Hermione abruptly got up from her seat, running down to the field along the

bleachers, he actions not going unnoticed by two professors sitting in the Slytherin stands

across from her. It was time...

**Author's Note**

Yay!! Okay... tried to please everyone with that... Two chapters more 'till this

story's over... Please review and let me know what you think so far... Thanks for your

time.

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay in update. School!! Bah humbug... Not even enough time to play

softball this year. Darn AP classes. Well, the story's done, and now I'm off to more writing

endeavors!! I'm posting this chapter first, and then I'll wait a couple of days to post the

rest!! (laughs evilly) Happy reading!!

**Chapter Thirty: Lucius's Vow**

Narcissa saw Hermione rise, apparently headed downwards towards the field. She

turned to the man sitting next to her.

"Severus?" she asked. He had been concentrated on the field, looking out for any

signs of trouble.

He glanced up at her, and seeing the look in her eyes, stood up, and offered his hand

to help her as well. They did not need an exchange of words to express what Narcissa's

eyes so clearly said. The two professors headed down to the field, as quickly as they could.

The Gryffindor team rushed down to where the two Seekers were, the Slytherins

sulking.

"Hey, thanks Malfoy!" came Ron Weasley.

Malfoy looked at him smugly. "Yeah, I know Weasley, you couldn't have done it

without me."

"Congratulations, Mal—Draco," came another voice.

Draco turned to see the boy-who-lived get up, brushing off his robes, as he offered

his hand to shake.

"Thanks, Pot—Harry," he replied.

"Good game—" Harry started, but stopped abruptly, as he saw a blond man fast

approaching, reach out with his wand.

"_Avada__ Ked—"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

Lucius Malfoy's wand rose up in an arc towards Severus Snape, who was running

fast, black robes billowing out behind him in typical fashion. Right behind him was Narcissa

Malfoy, wand of mahogany drawn as well, pointed at the now scowling blond man that was

scarcely ten yards ahead of them.

The glaring deatheater's gaze fixed, and a look of determination crossed his face. It

was there for a split second, if that, before being quickly masked by the stony look he had

mastered so well. His eyes set on the son that had disappointed him so, and then on the

silky-haired brunette approaching from a distance. Before any of them knew what was

happening, he transformed into a large snake, and lunged at her, seemingly quick as

lightning.

Hermione screamed. One minute, she had been rushing to Draco's aid, the next,

she found herself wrapped in the coils of a gigantic snake, nearly the size of the basilisk that

has slinked through the school in their second year. Then, before she knew what was

happening, the snake transfigured back into the form of Lucius Malfoy, grabbing her wand

and pointing it at her, while putting her in something resembling a choke hold.

"Stop where you are, all of you," he nearly shouted. And then, in a much lower

voice, he said "or the mudblood will be blown into oblivion!"

Hermione squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but his hold on her only

tightened.

Draco found himself positively blinded with fury. Had he not been, he would have

certainly realized the precariousness of the situation.

Perhaps it was because what his son did next was so incredibly unexpected, perhaps

because it was so stupid, but Lucius found himself completely taken aback by what

transpired in the next few seconds.

Draco lunged at his father, with a speed which he did not know he possessed. He

succeeded in knocking him to the ground, with Hermione in the process. The wand lay on

the ground, ten feet away, seemingly forgotten by the two blond men, as its owner slinked

away to retrieve it.

Draco's own wand was in his pocket, but he did not have a chance to reach it, as

Lucius's fist collided with his jaw, the moment he had risen from the ground. He could taste

the bitterness of his own blood in his mouth, but struck back, nearly knocking the older

Malfoy to the ground.

It was then that the voice of Severus Snape was heard, as roses sprung from his

wand, tying themselves around Lucius's wrists.

"No!" Lucius cried, as he saw his hands being roped together, and struggled violently

to get them free.

Professors Snape and Dumbledore, who had just reached the field, were eventually

able to subdue him, and proceeded to begin to escort him to the castle, where Ministry

officials were sure to be waiting for him.

The last thing Draco remembered was seeing his father turn about to face him and

Hermione, and then grab the wand of the Potions master in his bound hands, screaming a

curse at the brunette in a fury. Draco pushed her out of the way, as a jet of light and

sparks flew towards them, and then there was darkness...

**Author's Note**

Yippee!! A cliffee!! Mwahahahaha, I'm evil. Yes, this chapter was short, but hey, the next chapter will be up in less than a week, I promise, but you have to Review. It's the last one coming up. Come on, click the button at the bottom of the page. You know you want to!!  
E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two: Looking Back... And Looking Ahead**

Hermione looked on quietly, as Lucius was led away, but a sense of foreboding

overcame her. Something simply was not right. And then, she saw it.

Not a notable gesture, not for any simple observer, but Hermione's eyes were keen,

and she was observant, attentive, vigilant. She observed the happenings around her like

none could, taking in the minute details of everything surrounding. She paid great attention

to movements, the nature of actions themselves. She was vigilant to all that occurred.

Yes, "constant vigilance," would be one way to describe it. "Mad Eye" Moody had conveyed

to her over the previous summer that, in his most esteemed opinion, she would make an

excellent auror. Well, she was observant to say the least.

She saw the slight difference in the spring of Lucius's step, that trivial sidewards

movement of the knee and ankle, minor twist of the shoulder. Her eyes opened wide. No.

This could not happen.

Everything occurred as though in slow motion, taking place like faint, sparse,

distantly-placed snapshots in her memory.

The eldest Malfoy whirled around, robes in a fury, fluttering about him, the two

holding him seemingly flinching, doubling back at his unexpected actions. He grabbed a

wand, and then, the world stood completely still.

His lips moved, slowly, excruciatingly, and then a jet of light came from his wand,

aimed straight at her. She was just about to dive forwards, when Draco shot toward her.

It happened. He was hit. His body jerked, spiraling from the impact of the curse on

his form, gracefully in a strange sort of manner, as he seemed to scream,

"nnnnnnnooooooo!!" But Hermione had long since stopped hearing the noise that

blurred all things contiguous.

Draco fell to the ground, elegantly, swiftly, and yet painfully slow.

(**Author's note:** The next part is a bit confusing, so focus on the image I'm trying to

convey. Think of Draco in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, off in a corner, with Hermione

coming in and spending most of the time that she's not in class with him, as she waits for

him to wake. Imagine that the following is how he sees what is happening, how he

experiences it.)

Seeing white. White. Pallid. Blanc. Ashen. Colorless. And yet, is not white a

mixture of all colors, a harmonious unity, all varying wavelengths and frequencies within the

visible spectrum coming together?

Hearing not a sound. The deafening silence enveloping, with no movement of the stirrup, anvil, or hammer of the innards of the ears taking place. But was there really no

sound? Is there such a thing as absolute quiet?

Feeling cold. The absence of human warmth is profound, shaking one's very core.

But was there really a dearth of it? Was he really _alone_?

There was nothing, nothing but emptiness; a vast vacuum of oblivion; a barren

existence, agonizing, unbearable, unlivable. But was he living?

Was Draco Malfoy still alive?

There was a sound. A voice. So distant.

_ "Draco, please... You can't be dead. I know you're still there. Just hold on, please. _

_I'll wait for you forever if I have to..."_

The voice would come so often, and then fade away, to return an unsurmisable span

of time later.

There was a touch. Feeling. Warmth. So distant.

A thin line traced across an expanse of nothingness. A drop falling near the line. A

caressing of an ashen cheek as a tear falls from a pretty face looking on, drowning in

sorrow, that's what it was.

And then, nothing. Alone again.

The voice returned. And then the feeling. This time, more warmth, leaning over a

pallid boy not even of age yet, a frail girl crying, her tears staining a porcelain face, tracing

rivers, and coming to fall onto the silver-blond boy beneath her. A tender embrace, holding

on and never wanting to let go.

_"Draco, please don't leave me. I want to always be there. Please don't go..."_

A pause.

Sound fading. Temperature regulating. Somewhat frigid, antiseptic, and a warmth

overhead. Little lakes and rivers of condensation evident through cotton, and then on bare

skin.

A pause.

Smells coming back. First, antibacterial, and then, Strawberries and cream

overwhelming the nasal cavity.

A pause.

Colors slowly becoming distinguishable. First a few shades of gray, and then the

reds and blues and yellows and greens and oranges and purples. Oh, the colors! Browns

and tans and honey brown.

A pause. Sound again. Blinking once, twice. The same female voice. _"I love you..."_

Wrapping his arms around her, stroking her gentle waves of auburn. Taking her

head in his, cupping her tearstained cheeks, wiping off the little rivers with his thumbs.

"I love you, too." Draco had awoken.

Draco looked around the Great Hall, nervous, numb. It was difficult to believe

everything that had happened the past two years. He remembered his father had been

sent to Azkaban, for his services to Lord Voldemort, just before the end of Draco's fifth

year. He remembered his vow of revenge on Harry Potter for this outrage, and then...

He remembered the fragile state of his mother, and how he had sought to comfort

her in any way possible. He remembered how they had endured so much up until that

point, and became closer that summer. He remembered how she seemed to want him to be

more acquiescent regarding the differences of others, perhaps more tolerant, and he had

begun to open his heart.

At the start of his sixth year, he had found out why this was so important.

Hermione. He remembered how he had learned to see her in a new light, and felt more for

her than he ever thought it was possible to feel for someone. Indeed, he had fallen in love.

He remembered the time they shared together, the Ball they went to, how beautiful

she looked that night, how beautiful she always looked. He remembered how he held her

tight, and then he had known. He had known...

He remembered the frightened look on Hermione's face as his father invaded the

Great Hall, much to everyone's horror. He remembered how enraged he had become, how

he had denounced his father in front of everyone. He remembered being put under the

Cruciatius Curse, and how his mother had come to his aid, trying to protect him, as always.

His mother... He remembered how she had been so happy, how she had found

happiness in the arms of someone unlikely. Narcissa still continued to teach at Hogwarts,

and said she had found a new purpose in life.

He remembered the Homecoming match, and though Slytherin lost, by ten points, he

had caught the snitch. He had finally beaten Harry Potter. His father had tried to take

revenge that day, but had ended up sent to Azkaban for life, this time without a trial. It

had almost cost Draco his life, but through some miracle, he had come out of it alright,

having only to spend several weeks in the hospital wing as a result. And Hermione had

stayed by his side.

He remembered the relief he felt. He remembered living without that burden for a

little over a year and a half now. He remembered fighting side-by-side with Harry Potter to

defeat the Dark Lord. He remembered how the boy-who-lived had defeated the monster

that had caused his family so much anguish, which had caused them all so much anguish.

That had been just after their sixth year.

He remembered spending the summer vacation afterwards with Hermione, and how

they had become, if possible, closer. He remembered the start of their seventh year, and

how he had been made Head Boy, surprisingly, and Hermione, of course, Head Girl. He

remembered the time they shared, and the many nights they had spent together, cuddling

under his soft velvety sheets.

He remembered the graduation ceremony, just hours before. He had been second in

their class, second to the lady in his life, of course, but he wouldn't have guessed any

different. He was first in her life, and that was all that mattered; she was all that mattered,

and so now...

Hermione sat down next to Draco. She had been chatting with different people from

their year, all in somber spirits, because of the looming end, but certainly looking upon their

memories of Hogwarts fondly. He appeared deep in thought, and she wondered what was

going through his mind.

At that moment, Dumbledore spoke, captivating their full attention as he always did.

She noticed that he looked over at her and Draco, his eyes twinkling a bit more than

usual, but decided not to pay this any heed. Nevertheless, she couldn't help wonder what

the headmaster knew that she did not.

The headmaster cleared his throat, looking around at the recent graduates. The

graduation ceremony earlier in the day had been spectacular, as expected, and now the

celebration afterwards was drawing to a close. It was difficult to believe that seven years

had passed since this group first entered Hogwarts; they were indeed a special group. He

saw the many faces of students who had helped ring about the demise of the Dark Lord,

and some who had seen the error in following Voldemort, and had come to their side. They

had grown up very fast indeed, and now it was time for them to begin the next leg of their

journey through life.

"Good evening," he began. "There is no need for me to tell you how far you have

come since you all first started here. You have all helped to bring about a new era for the

wizarding world, a time in which you, your children, your grandchildren, will not have to fear

inexplicable horrors and suffering at the hands of perhaps the darkest wizard ever known.

It has been a rewarding experience, being your headmaster, and I'm sure the rest of

the staff would say the same for their experiences." He paused and looked across the staff

table. All the teachers were beaming, and even across the face of Severus Snape, it

seemed, a smile danced, features softened (though that could also have been at the

persuasion of the blonde witch, his wife of almost a year now, sitting next to him).

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Well, enough of my chatter! Before we send you off,

let's have one last dance, shall we?" He winked in the general direction of the Head Boy

and Girl.

A familiar melody filled the air. Oh, the memories it brought back. The way

Hermione felt was indescribable, the wave of nostalgia that hit her inexplicable. The words

of Daniel Beddingfield again went straight to her heart.

_...If you're not the one _

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one _

_Then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine _

_Then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine _

_Would I have the strength to stand at all?..._

Draco could not believe that this was the last song they had chosen to play, again.

Potter must surely have had something to do with it. And that scheming headmaster, too.

He sighed. He should have never said anything. It was very likely that now most of those

present knew what he was going to do when the song ended. He looked at Hermione,

beautifully oblivious to the stares they were getting. He remembered at the Ball sixth year,

how he had held her close in the gardens.

_...We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are _

_the__ one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be _

_the__ one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're _

_the__ one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life..._

Hermione looked at Draco, and their eyes met. He smiled at her, a nervous smile.

But why would he be nervous? She had seen him looking about fretfully, the anxiety

evident in his demeanor. But why?

He held her close, and she felt him run his hands through her hair. She loved being

close to him, the way he made her feel all protected in his arms.

_...Is there any way that_

_I can stay in your arms?..._

As the last notes of the song faded away, Draco decided he could wait no longer.

"Hermione, there's something I need to ask you."

Her eyes met his, and she smiled. "Yes, Draco?"

He swallowed, hard. How was he going to do this? He couldn't remember ever

having been as nervous as he was at that very moment. He looked around. Indeed, all the

attention was on the two of them. This was great, just what he needed. Draco took a deep

breath.

"Hermione; you're everything to me, and I want this to be the first day of the rest of

my life, the rest of our lives, the rest of my life with you," he paused. "I guess what I'm

trying to say is..." he kneeled down in front of her, and opened a green velvet box,

containing a seemingly priceless engagement ring. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She had not taken her eyes off his. Her smile grew wider, if possible. He could see

her at a momentary loss for words, observe the misty look in her eyes, a look of sheer bliss,

the tears of joy that threatened to come down her cheeks, and then she broke the silence,

finally finding her voice, that beautiful voice of hers that he had heard so often, but this

time cherished as he had never before been able to. "Of course."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply,

while all those around them clapped. It was truly a happy ending, and, looking ahead, a

wonderful beginning.

The End

**Author's Note**

That was it!! I cannot believe it. My first work on has finally drawn to

a close. I want to first say thanks to all my reviewers, you guys kept me going, and I can't

begin to express my gratitude. I hope I have satisfied you guys with my "happy ending" (I

couldn't let Draco die, I just couldn't, and yes, I'm a sap for it).

Thanks so much for your time in reading this, and I hope to capture your interests

with some of my future writing endeavors.

Happy Holidays!

Very Truly Yours,

E. Caddy Compson (_persephoneia_)


End file.
